Naruto: The Legacy Begins
by C2JUK aka Duo
Summary: Beaten, Stoned, left dying, these was daily occurrences for a young blonde boy, if only stupid villagers knew they was doing the one thing that could doom them all..
1. Chapter 0 - Epilogue

"Get Him" yelled one of them, "Kill the Demon" yelled another while continuing to pelt stones and rocks at the young blonde boy as he ran through the streets crying.

He couldn't understand why people hated him so much, after all he hadn't done anything to them but yet they hated him, feared him, despised him, tormented him day in day out.

the young blonde boy couldn't help but cry as he ran back to his small apartment.

Safely back inside he closed the front door and broke down to his knees and sobbed,

he wouldn't of set foot outside his place if he hadn't needed to, but being inside for long periods at a time, meant there was no food in his place anymore.

A large and resounding '**THUD**' shook the young blonde back to his senses as something was thrown against his front door, the boy sat with his back against the door holding his legs and put his head to his knees and whispered, "just leave me alone" as he cried.

Eventually the shouting stopped as did the thumping against the door, the young boy still next to the door slowly started to drift off to sleep..

"...Why" was the only words he said as he finally fell asleep.

As day dawned slowly over the village, light streamed through a gap in the blinds and fell on the young boys face, slowly he opened his eyes and sighed..

As much as he would of liked to stay in he needed food, he hadn't eaten in days and there was no more food in the house, he had to endure the abuse at least for one more day.

He looked through the gap in the blinds to check if anyone was around and quickly slipped out the house and darted down an alley hoping he wouldn't be seen.

Having to survive this most of his life, he had developed a series of stealth techniques to avoid getting caught, but sometimes it didn't all go to plan..

The Young Blonde headed off towards the one shop in the whole village that would serve him,

Like everyone else in the village the owners hated him with a passion, but a customer is still a customer and unlike everyone else they double charged him on everything he brought.

After getting all his supplies to last awhile at least he darted home and bolted the door.

"Thank god that's over with" he thought as he slowly began to put things away in the fridge and cupboards, but leaving one instant ramen cup out for him to eat, he put on some water and went into the other room while waiting for the water to boil.

A few minutes later he came back with a scroll and placed it on the table and went over to the boiling water and poured it into the ramen cup and brought it over to the table and sat down.

This was an average day for one they call "Naruto Uzumaki"


	2. Chapter 1

Right just so you know that this might sound screwed up, but this entire story is coming out of a dream..

Just i dream stories in my sleep then write them down.

* * *

Slowly day began to fade, Naruto got up from the table and looked out through the gap in the blinds at the mess people had left outside his place and sighed to himself..

Naruto decided to wait at least a few more hours until he was under the cover of darkness before venturing out to the training grounds, night time was the only time he could practice any form of ninja training but he still had risks.. people still late night training, people laying in wait for him to come out of his house just so they could attack him.

A knock at the door jolted him out of his thoughts.

"Go away and leave me alone, I haven't done anything to you" shouted out Naruto.

There was silence for a few seconds before an elderly voice could be heard from the door.

"Naruto it's the hokage" said the voice.

Naruto bolted towards the door and looked out through the eye-hole, it looked like the hokage but wasn't sure, he decided to brave the unknown and try anyways after all the old man was the only person in this stupid village to show any form of kindness towards him.

Naruto slowly unbolted the door and opened it slowly and there standing in front of him was the old man hokage.

"May i come in?" he asked slowly, naruto just nodded and moved aside and let the old man inside the house.

After a few seconds of looking around the place he decided to sit at the table and gestured naruto to join him.

After a few minutes of silence the old man finally spoke "I hear the people are still giving you trouble" naruto fought back the tears and nodded.

"I don't know why they hate me so much, I've never done anything to them but they throw stuff at me, beat me and call me a demon" Naruto cried.

The old man placed his hand on the kids shoulder and waited for him to finally stop crying.

"Listen Naruto, I hate this as much as you do, I've tried and tried to get people to stop this stupid vendetta against you, when you wasn't even the one to blame.." the old man replied

Naruto looked up at the old man and spoke "what are you hiding from me old gramps?" after all naruto wasn't as dumb as he looked having to survive all his life without any parents, or even had a childhood, he learnt to grow up quick… real quick, after all his life DID depend on it..

Old man Sarutobi sighed.. "You will find out one day, but not today i'm afraid" he said as he looked at the scrolls that naruto had been studying "I see you have been studying this scrolls, did they help at all?" he asked, Naruto nodded "Yea they are helping, I still need to get better though after all people are still catching me." Old man hokage reached into his jacket and pulled out two more scrolls and placed them onto the table.

"Then hear maybe these will help in the future" he said getting up from the table

"By the way naruto, are you going to the training grounds tonight to practice your skills?" he asked, Naruto thought about it for a few seconds..

Now he had gotten two more scrolls from the old man he kinda wanted to learn them, but just nodded

Old man Hokage placed his hand on the blondes hand and smiled "Well just be careful out there, I just wish everyone can see you for you and not for a demon…." Sarutobi paused for a second before continuing "...as so many people seem to like telling you.., Do not listen to them.. you are and always will be Naruto Uzumaki of the Village hidden in the leaves" with that he turned towards the door and naruto unbolted it and let out the old man, as the old man walked away, he raised his hand and said "i'll see you soon" Naruto nodded and locked the door..


	3. Chapter 2

Naruto stayed next to the door for a few minutes, as he bowed his head not sure what to think after the words the old man told him..

He wished people could see him for him and not the demon, he raised his head slowly and smiled the words touched something naruto thought was lost and gone.. his heart..

Naruto slowly returned to the living room and looked around his place then up at the blinds, it was dark outside "nearly there" he thought to himself, then glanced over at the scrolls.

Suddenly something about the scrolls caught his eye, he couldn't place what, so he walked over and sat down at the table and grabbed one of the scrolls.

"This one is weird, it contains a blood seal." Naruto said to himself as he bit his thumb and smeared blood over it,

the seal glowed slightly then "CLICK" it unlocked, Naruto opened the scroll and began to read, His face was one of shock and sadness..

_Naruto My Son,_

_Forgive me for not being there for you in your time of need, but there is something you need to know. My name is Minato Namikaze,_

Why was did the fourth hokage leave a scroll for him? how did he know about naruto let alone how did he know naruto's name? naruto thought to himself before continuing to read the scroll

_I am sure you have a lot of questions you want to ask and hopefully in the scroll i can answer a few, though i do not have much time as the nine tailed fox is closing upon the village while i am writing this. Firstly the most important thing is this. if you are reading this scroll then my hopes have not come to pass and my final wishes have fallen upon deaf ears._

_My final wish was you to be treated as a hero of the village, Naruto you need to understand something about the fears and hate of the villagers upon you, you see on the day the nine tailed fox appeared at our village is the same day as your birth, as you are reading this that means the village is saved but me and kushina died saving the village and imprisoning the fox._

_It is my belief that the nine tailed fox is being controlled by someone but i do not know as of yet, i hope to find out during the course of the battle up ahead, listen well.. I know you are confused, but in order to save the village we sealed the nine tails inside a newborn baby who had just been born, I wouldn't ask any villager to give up their child that i wouldn't do myself, that child is you naruto.. Many people hate and fear the nine tails but the nine tails is a tool and is being controlled for that i am sure, so to defeat the enemies that will come after you in the future and to protect the village your parents loved so much, we sealed the nine tailed fox inside you._

_The Nine tails is the strongest of the tailed beasts.. Train through the pain and be the strongest you can and overcome the hate of this world and the village, i know you can do it after-all i have faith in you my son…._

_All my Love_

_Minato Namikaze The fourth hokage and father to naruto uzumaki_

_Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, Red hot-blooded Habanero and mother of naruto uzumaki_

Naruto stayed silent for what seemed like eternity..

naruto could only manage six words.. "my…. father…... is…... the…... fourth….. hokage"


	4. Chapter 3

There was nothing but silence as Naruto stood there for what seemed like eternity, he didn't know what to feel, was it anger? no, was it shock? no, fear? no, it was something else as a small smile appeared on his face as tears flowed down his face it was pride.

He was the son of the legendary hokage the yellow flash of konoha.

Something made naruto snap out of this feeling, a question "why wasn't he told, what could be the reason" he knew the yellow flash had made many enemies during the last great war, and some hated the fact they could never get their revenge of the Yondaime Hokage..

Could that of been the reason for the secret hidden from him until now, it had to of been, it was the only answer, but if the villagers knew he was the yondaime's son they would of treated him better instead of the beatings he got from them..

No, i won't tell them, it had of been a reason for the village not to know just yet.

Now more determined than ever he began to set about a plan, one of which no-one would know, if the village wanted to treat him like a fool, a disease then thats what he look appear at least to them, but behind the mask the true naruto would be known in time.

Naruto glanced at the other scroll on the table before placing the previous scroll down and picked up the other scroll and opened it…

**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU**

**B Rank Technique **

**Generates solid clones, when discharged all knowledge **

**gained by that clone is transferred to original caster**

Naruto was not as stupid as people believed he was quite smart, and then something clicked when he re-read the the information about the jutsu, all knowledge gained is transferred back to original caster..

If Naruto was correct and he learnt this jutsu he could train himself quicker than he ever could by himself, a gleam in Naruto's eye appeared with a fox grin, Naruto glanced outside through the gap in the blinds it was dark..

Now was the time to begin some serious training, and training in secret it must be, Naruto reminded himself to speak to the old man hokage later about the letter.

Naruto put on his jacket and opened the door before darting out to one of the training ground nearby..

He sat down on a patch of grass in the training ground and began to attempt to learn the jutsu from the scroll.

Learning the jutsu was harder than it seemed, it wasn't a B-Rank jutsu for nothing, after a few hours, he finally made a break-through and mastered the jutsu, now Naruto needed to test his theory could he learn and train quicker using them, he had to find out..

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU" Naruto said as he made a hand sign and two clones appeared, he knew what he wanted them to do and explained they ran off into the forest and played rock paper scissors, once the game was over they discharged themselves and naruto waited for a moment as he noticed something, he remembered the game and which clone won and which lost.

"Cool, this might work then." naruto said quietly to himself, naruto created several more clones and began to practice jutsu's he had already learnt, completely unaware he was being watched.

Watching a crystal ball from the confines of the hokage tower, the hokage watched naruto practice his skills, a smile appeared on his face..

the hokage was speechless but couldn't help but smile, naruto had only been given the scroll a few hours before but had already mastered it found out the side benefit of using the technique..

"Amazing naruto simply amazing, minato your son is truly one of a kind" the hokage said to himself.

Naruto almost hadn't noticed it was starting to get light, so he decided to end his training head back home before anyone caught him.

Naruto ran back to his home and closed to the door and locked it then looked up and smiled..

"and so it begins" naruto said to himself and he stood there for a few moments before heading to the shower..

* * *

please remember i like reviews, they help me dream up the story and also tells me if it's crap or not


	5. Chapter 4

please remember, i have no take on the direction this story goes, as this is one of my many stories i dream when i'm asleep

* * *

A week had passed since the old man hokage gave him those two scrolls, one of which was from his father, and the other was a jutsu that has helped him train to beyond what he thought he could do.. The shadow clone jutsu.

Naruto was in deep thought while looking out through the gap in the blind after a few minutes of thinking a deep foxy grin appeared on his face, the idea he had been planning since he got the later a week ago, had just been completed to it's final stages, naruto darted towards the room and started rummaging through the clothes he had.

After a few minutes of searching he had found what he was looking for, if the villagers was trying to ignore him then he would wear something that stood out from the rest and make them look at him like an idiot, i mean what kind of ninja wears ORANGE!..

he grabbed his orange pants and orange jacket with blue shoulder stripes and blue sandals and put them on and looked in the mirror, he smiled as he looked at himself "The idiot is born" naruto said quietly.. **Naruto's clothing is same as early naruto series clothing**

Naruto looked outside for a few seconds and darted out of the door making sure no-one was watching him leave, he knew where he was heading and disappeared in that direction, his destination the hokage tower.

After a few minutes naruto burst through the door to the hokage's office, unfortunately he had just broken up a meeting between the hokage and several jonin, "HEY OLD MAN I WANNA SPEAK TO Y…." naruto said bursting through the door and noticing the other people in the room.

"Naruto" old man hokage said as he cut off naruto from saying anything further, "I understand you want to speak to me but can it wait until i at least finish this meeting first.."sighed the hokage after all it wasn't like he didn't know what naruto wanted in fact he had been expecting naruto to come see him ever since he gave the scrolls to him, "Now just wait outside on a seat, i'll be with you shortly" he said as naruto begrudgingly left the room and shut the door behind him.

As the door shut one of the jonin said something that made the hokage bite his tongue, "I'll never understand why you tolerate letting that demon run around" old man hokage bite his tongue and looked at the jonin in question, "...Kakashi while i normally appreciate your input, now would be a good time for you to shut up, before i knock your ass back to genin.." the grey haired gravity defying man stood there dumb struck, why was the hokage of all people defending the demon that destroyed the leaf village..

"Anyways, back to the meeting, carry on with your report kakashi." old man hokage said looking at kakashi, after a few moments kakashi finally continued on with his report.

after about fifteen minutes or so, one by one the jonin exited the hokage's office and stared at naruto as they walked past, naruto overheard one of them saying something like "that demon should be destroyed before it kills us all, if the hokage won't let us kill him, then i'll pay someone to do it for us, after all what the hokage doesn't know doesn't hurt… right.."

* * *

yes i know these chapters are small, but i do kick out 2-3 of them a week sometimes more,

and remember i like reviews, they tell me if it's worth continuing to post this story or just junk it


	6. Chapter 5

Please remember this story is dreamed up while i go sleep,

so i have no direction this story takes.

* * *

It hadn't been more than a minute before the hokage exited his office and looked at naruto looking at the jonin walking away and sighed before coughing and catching naruto's attention and motioned naruto to follow him, as they both exited the hokage's tower.

"Now naruto i know you have a few questions for me, but it will have to wait until we get to where we're heading to, i don't want the ears of the village to hear what we will be talking about" said the old man, naruto wanted to complain but knew he was right and simply nodded.

They had walked about 20 minutes or so and found themselves the other side of the village near a small grass field with a stone path leading to a stone pedestal standing in the middle, when they stopped next to it, the old hokage looked down at naruto and puffed on his pipe before speaking.

"Now naruto what i am about to show you was meant to wait until you was at least chunin, however due to the fact the villagers of this village didn't heed the last words of the fourth hokage, i've decided to show you this place early, after all it is your birthright."

Naruto looked up in puzzlement, but the old man told him to wipe some of his blood on a metal plate on the pedestal, naruto nodded and bit his thumb and smeared blood on the plate, after a few seconds it glowed and they was both transported in front of a massive mansion, that looked like to could hold 20-30 people easily, naruto looked up at the hokage a little confused..

"It's been a long time since i've been here, naruto welcome to the namikaze complex" said the old man not looking down at the young blonde.

Naruto stood there dumbstruck not only was this the house of the fourth hokage, the very place ever since the fourth died, people have been trying to find, but this was the home of HIS parents..

The hokage gestured for naruto to follow him as they approached the front door, the old man pulled out a key and handed it to naruto this is your's, it was a gift from your parents.

Once again in as many minutes naruto found himself dumbstruck, not only was there a hidden house that no-one without the namikaze blood could enter but it was left to him by his parents, the entire place, naruto started to feel a little dizzy this had not gone unnoticed as the hokage placed his hand on naruto's shoulder to steady him.

After a minute, naruto nodded that he was ok now and regained his balance as the dizzy spell had passed, naruto took a step forward and inserted the key into the lock and turned the key as the door began to unlock with clicking sounds the other side of the door, the old man not wanting to wait anymore either opened the door and lead naruto inside the house.

To say this place was huge was an understatement, it looked bigger on the inside than it did on outside if that was at all possible, the old man decided for a few minutes to let naruto soak it in, but telling him to keep up with him as he showed naruto around the place, there was a kitchen, a dining hall, a guest hall, a huge lounge (living room), 26 bedrooms and a master bedroom, a dojo, 3 training areas, a huge swimming pool that looked like it needed to be cleaned, and a huge ass library full of books and scrolls..

Naruto collapsed in a chair in the lounge and looked at the old man, not sure what to say, after all what could an 8 year old boy say to someone who had just seen this, he was in shock, but not as much shock as what was about to happen..

The old hokage looked at naruto and said sternly "Naruto...i know this is a lot for you to take in, but your parents wanted to leave this place, the grounds everything to their son… you naruto, i know this was earlier than planned like i said earlier, but i know the fear you have about leaving your place to get food and about training, at least while you are living here you can train as much as you want, without anyone noticing you.." Naruto shook his head, he had known that the old man had been watching him with the cursed crystal ball but still, he had known all along about the problems naruto was suffering with the villagers and didn't lift a finger to help, that is until now.

Naruto did his trademark fox grin and smirked, "now if i can find someone who delivers to me, i'll never have to leave this house again." the old hokage chuckled "unfortunately thats not going to happen, you still have to go out to shop among other things." Naruto nodded

"Naruto.. i'll say this before i leave and let you get used to this place, this place was your parents, and now it's yours, there is a reason it is hidden unlike the rest of the houses in this village, your father was one of the strongest ninja in this world and there are those who would seek his jutsu's, only let people in that you can trust," naruto sat there for a few seconds soaking in what the hokage just told him and nodded, "Now i'm going to head back to the office, that paperwork won't go down by itself, and while i'm there why not move your stuff from your old place to here and while you are at it, please try to fill your cupboards with something else then ramen" chuckled the old hokage as he started towards the front door closely followed by naruto who wanted to complain after all in his eyes ramen was the food of the gods, but he agreed to at least attempt to fill a cupboard or two with something else then ramen..

* * *

please review, i like comments they tell me if it's worth continuing to post these or just abandon it


	7. Chapter 6

Kurama's Talk No Jutsu

* * *

The sound of water dripping from somewhere nearby caused him to slowly awaken.

"**Ugh, my head hurts, it feels like a ran head first into a mountain"** he thought to himself as he slowly got to his feet.

Upon taking a few steps forward he walked head first into a caged door.

"**What the fuck! whats going on and why is there a cage door here"** he thought to himself as he looked around "**wait a second, where the FUCK AM I!"** he roared as he tried to push open the cage door with no avail.

"**What son of a bitch locked me the great kyuubi in a fucking cage!" **he roared while trying to shake off one hell of a headache.

taking a few steps back he ran at the cage door trying to barge it open, but the door didn't move an inch, "**fuck this shit, what the hell happened"** he thought to himself as he tried to recall what had happened to him.

After trying to force open the cage door a few more times, he finally gave up and sat down and began to think about what had happened and why the fuck was he in a cage.

"**Ok, let me figure out what the fuck is going on, i remember kushina, after our feud she finally unlocked the cage for me to wander around in her mind," **he said to himself looking around "**But this doesn't look anything like kushina's mind"** he thought.

"**Ok what else do i remember, oh yea i remember kushina going into labor as she was pregnant, and the fourth and the hokage not trusting me incase i freed myself in her weakened state while in labor, in fear i might kill her, could it be that they resealed me in case i tried to break free, no thats not right kushina would never allow it"** he said to himself.

"**Ok fine, lets access the memories and see whats what, and find out if i'm still in kushina"** he said as he started to replay memories of what he thought was kushina's mind.

"**...hang on something isn't right here, if i'm inside kushina then why are all these memories of a little kit?"** after a few minutes it finally hit him..

"**...THE FUCK!? Why the fuck am i inside a little kid and not kushina, what the fuck happened to me while i was asleep, and for that HOW FUCKING LONG WAS I ASLEEP!" **he roared..

It was safe to say he was pissed, the main reason he was pissed was because he didn't have a clue where he was, he had only one option, he had to keep looking at the kit's memories.

"Dam.. kill the demon", "You killed my family you monster, now i shall take my revenge and kill you" "GET HIM!" yelled several voices as the kyuubi began to replay the memories..

"**...Da Fuck…?"** was the only thing he could say.. So not only was he trapped inside a new host who was a boy, but this boy was some form of demon? "**Thats just fucking great.. Thats all i need, the great nine tails locked inside some kit who happens to be a demon who's killed families and nearly destroyed the village,but wait how could a kid who couldn't be older then maybe six or seven destroy so many lives and nearly wipe out a village."** he thought

Something didn't sit right with it, so he continued to replay the memories of the host, then it finally hit him, he understood what had happened and two words said it all "**...Oh Shit"**

He sat there silence for what seemed like eternity, it wasn't the kit who was the demon, he was.

The kit wasn't the one who nearly destroyed the village, he was, he was the one who killed the family members of that villager, not the kit.

He found out eight years had passed since kushina had her child. Now Kyuubi was no idiot it didn't take him long to put two and two together and realize the kit what kushina's child, he realized that somehow something had happened during kushina's labor with this kit..

He wasn't sure but he intended to find out, and while doing that, he made a silent promise who honor the memory of his former host kushina "**Kushina, while you and i might not of always seen eye to eye, i swear by my name i shall watch over this boy, and i vow to find out what happened to you that day"** he roared

* * *

MUST HAVE REVIEWS!

*Does the eyes thing*

Please...


	8. Chapter 7

Please remember this story comes from my dream state

* * *

It had been weeks since Naruto had found out about his heritage and hidden himself away in the namikaze residence training, the old hokage still visited Naruto from time to time but mainly left Naruto to study scrolls and jutsu's left by his parents.

Naruto was taking a small rest break using his chakra to sit on a branch of a tree upside down, a few days after moving in, he had found a scroll about chakra control and how walking up a tree without using your hands and just using your chakra would help increase the users chakra control, Naruto was anything but a genius when it came to chakra control, during the old man's visits, he had asked him why his control sucked so badly, he knew he was working on academy level jutsu and he was still young, but the old hokage had put it in a manner that even an idiot could understand "Naruto, while i do not know all the answers, if i was to guess it would but due to the fact the Uzumaki's was world renowned for their huge levels of chakra and if you throw the nine tailed fox into the mix.." the old hokage paused for a second and took a puff of his pipe and looked at Naruto then looked up at the sky before continuing "...If i had to guess it wouldn't surprise me in the least if your chakra levels was at least several times my own.."

Naruto stood there for a few seconds before it registered what the hokage had just said, if what the hokage said was true then the kage was meant to be the strongest of all ninja and here was a little boy not even in academy with levels higher than the hokage himself.

A week ago the hokage had came to naruto's place and asked him if he wanted to enter the academy, he had told the hokage that he would think about it, it had been his dream to be a ninja in fact he wanted to the greatest hokage that had ever lived, but then he found out that his own father was the fourth hokage and this had pushed him further and faster than even the hokage had thought possible, the hokage was due to visit today so naruto could give him the answer about joining the academy, just then a bell went off.. someone was at the main portal requesting access to the residence..

Naruto jumped down and ran into the house and looked at something that looked like a mirror and he could see the person requesting access was the hokage himself, naruto bit his thumb and wiped some blood on a seal next to the mirror and the hokage vanished from the pedestal entrance to the residence, after a few seconds there was a knock on the door and naruto opened it.

"Good Morning Naruto" said the kindly old hokage as naruto opened the door to let the hokage enter then closed it behind the hokage and they both walked into the living room, naruto offered the hokage a seat and sat down on one of the other seats in the room and looked at him.

"So how is training going?" asked the old man, he knew he had to ask, because due to the seals on the place not even the hokage could see into the premises with his crystal ball, Naruto smiled "it's going well old man, i've masted tree climbing and can walk on water now, in fact i was hanging from a tree just using my chakra resting when to knocked.." To say the least the old man was shell shocked by what naruto had just said, here is a kid that was using his chakra to sit upside down on a tree…..resting…

The Hokage let out a small laugh, well thats good to hear, "Well i take it you have decided on what to do with the academy though?" after a minute or so asked the hokage.

Naruto simply nodded, "Yea gramps, i've decided to train a little bit more first before joining the academy, has much as i want to be a ninja i feel that i need some experience first before joining," the old kage was about to interject before held up his hand and said "before you say something please allow me to finish, you and i both know the adults of this village hate me with a passion, and no doubt will attempt to fail me at every chance i have, even if i was at the top of the class, i have no doubt that they would cheat somehow and i would end up being either a failure or deadlast, however for a while now i've been placing something of a plan."

To say the least the hokage was pleasantly surprised by the attitude of the young blonde, even he knew about the abuse and talks he had with the village's council on wanting to kill naruto every chance they got, but if this boy became a ninja then naruto would answer to the hokage and the ninja council not the corrupt civilian part of the council, but the hokage nodded and let naruto carry on, after all part of him wanted to hear the boy's plan…

After about an hour naruto had finally finished explaining his plan in great detail.. "So thats the plan gramps, thats what i'm going to do.." The old man had to agree it did sound like a good plan but if naruto wanted to do it this way, he wanted to at least help in the experience side of things if he could.. "Naruto… i agree with you and truth be told i can't say i blame you for wanting to go this way, however you mentioned earlier that you wanted experience, i think i might have an idea.."

Naruto's interest peeked a little, the old man had just got naruto's attention once more,

"Now i have an idea myself and if i can work this right without the civilian council knowing or finding out about this…" the hokage paused for a second as if he was thinking about something and took a few puffs of his pipe and stood up and walked to the window and looked out in deep thought..

After about a minute, it looked like a light bulb had lit up above the hokage's head as he turned to naruto and smiled "This could work" he thought to himself as he proceeded to tell naruto his idea.

"Ok naruto, truth be told, you are already at a higher level skill wise than most academy students, so this is what i'm going to do for you experience wise, you remember how missions are ranked from D to S class" the old man said, and naruto nodded before continuing "Ok, heres the plan, i want you to allocate a few hours every day to do D rank missions, while they don't give a lot of money pay wise i do believe it would be good training for you however the civilian council cannot find out that it if you, so after i leave here, i plan to head over to the anbu headquarters and get a mask made for you, so whenever you do these missions i want you to wear the mask, do you understand?" naruto nodded like a little kid, well he was but still, he couldn't believe how much faith the hokage had in him, admittedly he wasn't keen on showing his skills just yet, but if he could hide his identity then who was he to complain not to mention he would be doing missions that genin would be doing, and here was naruto who wasn't even in the academy yet..

"Wow," naruto had said before engaging brain before his mouth ran away from him. "Yes i do believe that would work, as they are only D rank's i'll only be around the local area and it's zero percent danger level, so i guess it works for experience, thanks gramps" said Naruto smiling.

After about an hour or so, after naruto had shown the hokage his skills and what he could do, Naruto went into the scroll library and looked through several scrolls..

"This will be fun" thought naruto..

* * *

Please remember i like comments and reviews


	9. Chapter 8

_please remember i dream this shit up while i'm asleep_

* * *

_Previously on Naruto: The Legacy begins..._

_"__Ok naruto, truth be told, you are already at a higher level skill wise than most academy students, so this is what i'm going to do for you experience wise, you remember how missions are ranked from D to S class" the old man said, and naruto nodded before continuing "Ok, heres the plan, i want you to allocate a few hours every day to do D rank missions, while they don't give a lot of money pay wise i do believe it would be good training for you however the civilian council cannot find out that it if you, so after i leave here, i plan to head over to the anbu headquarters and get a mask made for you, so whenever you do these missions i want you to wear the mask, do you understand?" naruto nodded like a little kid, well he was but still, he couldn't believe how much faith the hokage had in him, admittedly he wasn't keen on showing his skills just yet, but if he could hide his identity then who was he to complain not to mention he would be doing missions that genin would be doing, and here was naruto who wasn't even in the academy yet.. _

_"__Wow," naruto had said before engaging brain before his mouth ran away from him. "Yes i do believe that would work, as they are only D rank's i'll only be around the local area and it's zero percent danger level, so i guess it works for experience, thanks gramps" said naruto smiling._

_After about an hour or so, after naruto had shown the hokage his skills and what he could do, naruto went into the scroll library and looked through several scrolls.._

_"This will be fun" thought naruto.._

Dawn had already broke in truth it was more like midday (noon), and for the first time since he moved in he needed to go get supplies, his food stocks was beginning to run low and he was fresh out of ramen not to mention he needed new ninja tools, but being underage no-one would sell them to him, that was until he spoke to the hokage and he arranged for naruto to be able to buy his stocks from the anbu stores.

Donning his anbu style mask the hokage had made for him in the style of a orange fox, he checked his wallet as he headed towards the door, glancing at the reflection mirror to make sure no-one was at his entrance pedestal, it was clear he quickly darted out the house and through the portal and used the transformation jutsu to transform himself into a young male mid 20's dark brown hair and no whiskers wearing civilian clothing, when he first thought of using the transformation jutsu to do his shopping he thought about keeping his blonde hair, but being the only person with that shaggy hairstyle which was blonde it kind of stood out so he decided against it.

Naruto jumped into the air and landed on a rooftop checking his surroundings was clear before jumping towards the market to do some shopping, checking his list of what to get while jumping from building to building, after a few minutes he landed softly in front of the market district.

it had only been maybe an hour or so, but to naruto it felt like he had been shopping forever before he finally finished getting all his shopping, now fully loaded with bags, he disappeared into an alley and put down the bags and unrolled a seal and did a few hand signs "Sealing Jutsu", with a puff of smoke all his shopping had disappeared and he rolled up the scroll and put it into his bag before walking back out into the crowded street..

"Sure makes life easier to seal all the bags rather than carry a ton of shopping bags around with me" he thought to himself as he headed towards the anbu area of the village, once again diving into an ally, with a "POOF" of smoke naruto had undone the transformation jutsu and there stood naruto in his ninja gear with the fox anbu mask, quickly making sure his blonde hair was covered he jumped out of the alley and across the roofs to his final destination.

As the young ninja jumped down in front of the store, he was aware he was being watched by the storekeeper, he had felt someone heading towards his location but he wasn't sure who until the door slide open revealing "FOX"..

"Oh it's you Fox" said the keeper as he put away his kunai and walked round the counter "So what are you after today?" asked the keeper as naruto entered the store, "oh you know the usual, i go through so many kunai and shuriken it's unreal, the kunai just don't seem strong enough to last a battle" naruto said as the keeper starting putting fox's order together, "Oh by the way, speaking of kunai, your custom order came in today, do you want them as well?" asked the keeper as he headed out back to get fox's custom order from the back of the store

"Yea sure, if they are here i'll take them as well, truth be told i'm looking forward to this" naruto said with a smile under his mask, "AH-HA here we are, found the little devil" yelled the keeper from the back of store as he picked up a package and walked back to the counter, "These was a bitch to have made let me tell you, it's not every day that someone makes an order for something like these" the keeper said as he opened the package for Fox to inspect the goods.

Naruto picked up one of the objects and looked at it carefully and turned it over before nodding to himself, he lifted up the object and launched it at a block of wood that was next to the counter, "So what do you think?" asked the keeper, naruto turned to the shopkeeper and nodded "Perfect, any chance you can keep some in stock for me, of course i'll pay in advance if you want" naruto said as he walked up to the post and pulled out the object from the post and walked back to the counter.

The Shopkeeper shrugged, "Yeah why not as it's you i don't mind, i'll get some made up for you and have them held out back away from prying eyes."Naruto placed the object back in it's package and let the shop keeper wrap it back up, "I've got to admit though never in my life did i think anyone since the fourth hokage would ask me for three pronged kunai, but i guess it's not surprising that….." the shopkeeper quickly shut up, but it was too late naruto had already heard what the shopkeeper had said "What do you mean by that? "Asked naruto as he looked almost puzzled, "look kid i'm old and i'm not going to beat around the bush, no matter what other people think, i know WHO you are, and i know WHAT'S inside you, but i'll let you in on a little secret, you're just like your parents.." naruto was to say the least a little speechless, he had been coming here for almost 3 months and now the old shopkeeper decides to spring this crap on him he couldn't believe it, not the fact he know WHO naruto was, not only did know WHAT he had inside him, but he was just like his parents.

"Listen kid, you should know me well enough by now that i don't beat around the bush, i'm far too old to give a shit to what anyone else thinks, just because they can't see the difference between a scroll and a kunai well they are just idiots, but listen and listen well young one, a lot of people will recognize the style of kunai that you ordered as that of your father, while it doesn't have the sealing wrapped around it, it doesn't mean people are not going to start taking notice of them, but I've said enough who knows maybe i'll be alive when i can see the second coming of the flash once again, your father was a good man in more ways than one, and don't worry your secret is safe with me kid i won't tell a soul about who you are.." he said as he started ringing up naruto's order on the till.

"Ok 100 kunai, that's 1000 ryo, 150 shuriken that's 4050 and finally your custom order of 50 three pronged kunai that's 6000 ryo so that's a total of 10050 ryo young Fox" the shopkeeper said while naruto was looking at the old man trying to find out why he didn't want to tell anyone who naruto really was, i mean everyone in the village hated him well except old man hokage so why was this man any different..

Naruto paid the ryo and looked at the old man who was packing his order away in a scroll, "Can i ask you a question" asked naruto as the old man stopped packing and looked at the young boy, "I take it you want to know why i know who you are and why i said i didn't want to tell anyone about you correct?" said the old man looking at naruto, naruto simply nodded "Well you see, you remind me of both your parents, and your father used to come in here to get his kunai custom made, just like you do now and just like your father you have the same fox mask as he used to wear, i don't anyone outside me, the hokage and your mother knew who he was under that mask, and lastly the only other person i have ever known to burn through kunai as much as you was your father, in the end he started to have even normal kunai custom made with re-enforced edging to prevent them breaking all the time, if you are anything like your father i guess i'll have to get some made for you aswell" he said with a smile as he continued to pack away naruto's order in a scroll before sealing it and handing it to the boy.

"...Thanks" said naruto who was trying to hold back a few tears as he grabbed the scroll and headed out the door but stopped as the old man had one final thing to say "When you decide to reveal yourself to the world, boy do i hope i'm around then because like your father i have little doubt you will change this world for the better" with that naruto exited the store and closed the door before pausing a minute to reflect on what the old man had said before jumping away, he decided to head towards the park area he had a few things to think about what the old storekeeper had said.

Naruto landed in a tree near the park and started to think back to what the old man had said to him about his father, and how he reminded naruto reminded him of his father, he couldn't help but feel happy but why did the hokage give him the same mask as his father "oh well" he thought he'd have to ask gramps when he saw him next, he was shock from his thoughts to shouts below him, he peered over his shoulder to see a small girl crying and three boys and one of them had his foot on her head pushing it down, naruto stood up and looked down at them listening to what they was saying "Stupid hyuuga's, they think they are better than everyone else" shouted one boy, another shouted at the girl "yea i bet she's an asshole just like neji" the one who had his foot on her head raised it and swung it back and was just about to deliver a firm kick to the head when naruto had seen enough and jumped down and caught the kick in time.

"what… who are you?" yelled one of the boys surprised as naruto swept the boys other foot from under him and twisted his ankle with a loud resounding crunch, the boy screamed in pain and the other two basically just shit themselves at what had just happened.

Naruto looked at them through the mask, he didn't like bullies, not to mention he spent years getting bullied by the adults "take your friend and fuck off, if i ever see or hear about you picking on someone again i'll break more than your ankle next time" he yelled as they quickly picked up their so called friend and dragged his ass away from there as quickly as possible.

When they was out of sight, he turned round at the girl who was nearly out of it laying face down in the ground.. "bothersome.." he thought to himself as he picked up the small girl bridal style,

"hang on, i'm going to take you to the hospital" he said starting to head towards the hospital, but a small weak voice said ".n.n...n.o p.p.p.l.e.a.s.e" naruto looked at the small girl who was nearly out of it, she didn't want to go to the hospital, then he stopped and thought for a second, "the hyuuga's are strength proud if one was found in the hospital, she'd have hell to pay.." naruto shook his head, he thought he was going to regret it later but decided to take her back to his place so she could rest..

After a few minutes he had got to the pedestal and opened the portal and stepped through making sure the portal was closed behind him and managed to unlock the front door with his foot, even by ninja standards that shit was hard to do, he closed the door behind him with his foot and headed up the stairs to one of the spare bedrooms and laid her down and made sure she was ok, before covering her over with a blanket then stepped out of the door and gently closed it behind him, and headed to the kitchen to put away his shopping and later put away his new ninja tools away in the armory..

A few hours had passed he heard movement from upstairs as he was preparing dinner and a few minutes later heard footsteps coming down the stairs, "good you're awake" naruto said loudly enough for the girl to hear, when the sound of movement stopped he turned towards the stairs and there stood the girl who looked like she didn't know what to say or do not to mention looked like a deer caught in a car headlights.

"Just sit down at the table, dinner is nearly ready" naruto said as he turned back to what he was doing, after a few seconds the sound of a chair being pulled out from under the table could be heard, he smiled slightly.

After about five minutes or so, naruto had finished dishing up dinner and picked up the two plates and walked over to the table and put them down one in front of the girl and the other in front of where he would be sitting then sat down in front of his meal, said a small prayer and started to eat.

The girl for one was a little confused, who was the boy, where was she, what time is it? various questions ran through her mind, but the sound of her stomach soon silenced the questions as she slowly picked up a pair of chopsticks and proceeded to eat..

"...So.." naruto began and looked up and noticed the girl freeze "I take it you are feeling better now?" he asked, the girl nodded "t.t...t...thank y...y..you for saving me" a small meek voice said

naruto sighed, and put his chopsticks down "If i may ask, why didn't you want to go to the hospital, when i picked you up, i said that i was going to take you to the hospital and you said no please, whats that about?"

The little girl thought that it would be rude not to answer the boy, after all he did save her from those three bullies and wanted to take her to the hospital but when she didn't want to go, he brought her home with him and looked after her, "well you see, my father is very strict when it comes to such things, if he saw me in the hospital i would of been deemed weak and unfit to rule the clan or be his daughter" naruto never had parents but he knew his parents loved him and died for him, lets just say naruto was livid, he had half a mind to go over there and beat the fuck out of her father whoever he…..wait a second "rule the hyuuga clan" he thought to himself then it clicked who this girl was "you're hinata hyuuga the heiress of the hyuuga clan" he said surprised.

* * *

**PLEASE REMEMBER**

**I LIKE REVIEWS!**


	10. Chapter 9

_Previously on Naruto: The Legacy Begins.._

_The little girl thought that it would be rude not to answer the boy, after all he did save her from those three bullies and wanted to take her to the hospital but when she didn't want to go, he brought her home with him and looked after her, "well you see, my father is very strict when it comes to such things, if he saw me in the hospital i would of been deemed weak and unfit to rule the clan or be his daughter" naruto never had parents but he knew his parents loved him and died for him, lets just say naruto was livid, he had half a mind to go over there and beat the fuck out of her father whoever he…..wait a second "rule the hyuuga clan" he thought to himself then it clicked who this girl was "you're hinata hyuuga the heiress of the hyuuga clan" he said surprised._

It had been a week since the blonde boy had saved her from the bullies, she had even stayed at his overnight to make sure she was well enough to go back home, much to his objection about her father.

The hyuuga clan was up in arms that the heiress had disappeared, but when she finally returned home and explained to her father about what had happened and where she stayed leaving out the small detail about where the house was or how to get there by the request of the boy, her father was not at all happy about it.

Hiashi was livid that his so called daughter could be so weak, not only could she not defend herself against three boys who was only a year older than her, but a single boy took out all three of them and saved his daughter..

Hiashi cursed, but in truth he didn't really care if his daughter had come back or not, but he intended to set an example of her, for those who are weak, "HINATA COME HERE THIS INSTANCE!" he commanded with a shout.

Hinata wasn't stupid she knew what was about to happen, she sighed as she exited her room and headed towards the training area in the hyuga compound, as she approached the training area, she could see other clan members lined up around the area with her father standing in the middle.

"Y…..yes Father?" she asked as she approached the center of the area facing her father, Hiashi instantly activated his byakugan and set into his stance and dashed at hinata, who had only just managed to get into her stance and activate her byakugan as well narrowly avoided his first hit.

"You are weak child, you will always be weak, the hyuga are the strongest of all shinobi in the leaf village!" he roared as he continued to attack hinata, hitting her chakra points in the process.

Hinata lost feeling and movement in both her arms as they slumped to her sides while hiashi saw this as an opening and unleashed another attack on her..

2 Palms

he jabbed at two of hinata's chakra points

4 Palms

he hit another two points, causing hinata to stumble and cough up blood

8 Palms

unleashing a painful 4 more hits to her chest

16 Palms

he once more unleashed double the previous hits to her neck and chest, aiming around her heart

32 Palms

hitting 16 more points, hinata could barely stand let alone see, her byakugan had deactivated in the first few hits, she was now having trouble breathing and had dropped to one knee, shrugging to stand..

64 PALMS!

Hiashi unleashed a devastating 32 more palms into the small girl before her finally collapsed in a pool of blood on the ground, blood was pouring out of her mouth and nose, chakra burn marks had appeared all over her body due to the force hiashi had her her with the 64 palm technique..

"Useless, a complete waste of space" he shouted at the unconscious girl on the floor, before exiting his stance and walking away, "Get her out of here, she is to weak to be a hyuga, main or side branch, i officially disown this weak excuse of a child, she is no child of mine!" he demanded as two members of the side branch quickly moved over to the unconscious hinata and picked her up before dashing off towards the hospital while trying to keep her alive in the process..

It had been two days since that incident, and naruto was standing in front of the hokage while wearing his mask waiting for his next set of d-rank missions for the day when an anbu appeared beside the hokage and handed him a scroll, with a nod from the hokage the anbu disappeared and the old man opened the scroll and began to read it, before dropping the scroll in shock..

"dam that hiashi hyuga" the hokage muttered to himself but failed to realise naruto's better than average hearing, "If there a problem gramps?" asked naruto, the hokage trusted this boy "It seems the hyuga clan head has attacked and disowned his daughter.." he said solemnly

"do you mean hinata?" asked naruto the hokage was a little surprised that naruto knew the hyuga heiress and asked a question "may i ask.. what do you know of her?" naruto fumbled a little and the hokage could tell something was wrong, naruto paused for a few seconds, thinking on how to put it "well…." he said then started to explain everything that happened last week, how she was being bullied and how he saved her, and brought her back to the house and healed her up and had a meal and let her stay overnight to make sure she was ok, because she didn't want to go to the hospital.."

The hokage was surprised by the events, he had heard the story from the boy's mother, who had shouted at the hokage about how her innocent boy was attacked by a bully in a mask and broke his ankle, the hokage smirked on the inside "so that was it.." he said quietly to himself, after all he had a feeling it had been naruto, but had just never got round to it, he made a mental note to speak to the mother and the boy's bullshit, attacking a hyuga let alone the heiress herself that boy must of had a death wish, but what to do with the young former heiress he wondered..

"Gramps.." naruto said looking at the hokage who was lost in thoughts, "Hey Gramps, you listening?" naruto said a little louder but it still fell on deaf ears..

"GOD DAMMIT OLD MAN! WAKE UP AND PAY ATTENTION WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" naruto yelled snapping the old hokage out his thoughts of hinata, "umm sorry naruto, i was just thinking about what to do with the young heiress now, now that her family has disowned her, she can't go back there and she's too young too live by herself."

"I know thats why i snapped you out of it, she can stay with me if she wants, least then i'll have someone to train with" naruto said, while it was true they was around the same age give or take a few months, he didn't really want anyone else to find out about where naruto lives or what training he was doing, heck he didn't even know what training he was doing half the time, but he had saved her previously and she had also been to his house and stayed overnight.

"however i do have one condition gramps" naruto said once again snapping the hokage out of his thoughts, "I want her to disappear like i have" naruto said firmly, the hokage could hear the firmness in his voice when he had said that, "so that's it, another one of you eh? self training, delaying the academy and doing missions while masked? i'll consider it, IF she accepts to living with you,and if she does, no-one except myself will know where she is living, do i make myself clear.."

"crystal old man… crystal,..."


	11. Chapter 10

_Reviews:_

_ shadow-hunter104 ~ while i do try to make these longer, please remember a person can only remember so much from a dream, hence why these chapters are small but frequent, i always read the previous chapter before going to sleep, and hope i can dream the next chapter in my sleep._

_ thor94 ~ Kurama will be making an appearance over the next few chapters_

_Previously on Naruto: The Legacy Begins.._

"_however i do have one condition gramps" naruto said once again snapping the hokage out of his thoughts, "I want her to disappear like i have" naruto said firmly, the hokage could hear the firmness in his voice when he had said that, "so that's it, another one of you eh? self training, delaying the academy and doing missions while masked? i'll consider it, IF she accepts to living with you,and if she does, no-one except myself will know where she is living, do i make myself clear.." _

"_crystal old man… crystal,..."_

Naruto had been recalling the meeting he had with the hokage a few days before, to when he had been informed about hinata hyuga and what had happened to her, something was bugging him though he couldn't understand why he so readily told the hokage to let her move in with him, i mean he had only met her once and spent maybe twenty-four hours together, "Meh" naruto said shrugging off the thought "it's too late to do anything about it now" he said quietly to himself as he stood outside of a door in the hospital.

"Come in please Fox" said a voice from inside the room as naruto turned and knocked and opened the door and stepped inside and closed it behind him, nodding to the hokage as the hokage raised his hand to seal the room, so no-one could see, hear nor enter the room until he dropped the seal..

"Now hinata, i take it you remember this boy" the hokage said pointing to naruto in the fox mask,

Hinata who was laying in the hospital bed looked up to see naruto, and tilted her head slightly trying to figure out if she knew him or not, "u..u..um i don't think so lord hokage" said hinata in a small voice.

"Well not that it matters, but you do know him, and because of the incident with you and your clan you will be living with him from now on," the hokage motioned to naruto "this boy has asked me personally to let you live with him, because you didn't have anywhere to go.."

Hinata's head shot towards the boy in shock, "Why would this stranger want a weakling like her to live with him, she did deserve live, i mean come on, the clan had kicked her out and didn't even bothering to brand her with the cage seal, because she was deemed not even worthy of the seal" these thoughts kept running through her head as a small tear crept down her face.

"W..w..why do you want me to live with you?" stuttered hinata as she struggled to say, naruto who had been looking at her for a few minutes sighed and lifted his hand up to the mask and slowly began to remove it, hinata's face was a picture when he removed his mask to display the blonde boy that had saved her from the bullies, the one she had spent so much time thinking about, was asking her to live with him, her face turned bright red the last thing she remembered was her vision going blurred.

"Hey hinata.. hey hinata… wakie wakie.." came from a voice in the darkness "hey gramps do you think i broke her?" said the voice again which followed by a rough gruff bellow of laughter from a voice different from the first "no naruto, she just passed out due to the shock i believe" "oh ok.. hinata… wakie wakie.. it's time to get up now" she felt her body being gently shaken, she slowly began to come round and slowly opened her eyes as light filled her sight as she tried to focus on what was in front of her..

"Well it's about time" smirked naruto as he helped hinata sit back up who was still beat red,

the hokage was cracking up inside but on the outside even he couldn't help but smirk at the event unfolding before his eyes "well now as you are awake hinata and before you pass out again i should let you know that later today i will be back with naruto here and we'll get you settled in to your new room at his place, is that acceptable?" asked the hokage..

Hinata hadn't heard most of what the hokage had said, a single word replayed in her mind "naruto….naruto….naruto…...his name is naruto….naruto….naruto," hinata had unconsciously nodded at the hokage, "ok thats good and settled then naruto why don't you head back to the house and clear up a bit" said the hokage a naruto nodded and put on his mask..

"Oh before we go hinata, i'm ordering this under S-Class secret, you are not to tell anyone where you are living or who you are living with, do you understand hinata?" said the hokage in a stern voice snapping hinata out of her thoughts to pay attention of the hokage..

"Why is living with this boy an S-Class secret" she thought, she mentally shook her head and nodded to the hokage, "y...y...yes lord hokage, i understand," with a nod from the hokage he raised his hand and lowered the sealing barrier that surrounded the room, as soon as the barrier fell, the door fell open with two doctors and a hyuga branch member trying to push the door open.

Both naruto and the hokage turned towards the pile of bodies that was now on the floor and shook their heads, naruto slowly began to put away his kunai, which didn't go unnoticed by the hokage "mhmmm… he's gotten quicker" he thought to himself before turning his attention to the bodies on the floor.

"What is the meaning of this.." demanded the hokage, as the three bodies untangled themselves, the two doctors and the hyuga branch member, "Our apologies lord hokage, i didn't know you was in this room, we had come to check on the patient when we couldn't open the door, we became increasingly worried, however when kio turned up to check on lady hinata and found we couldn't open the door… well you get the idea.."

"It's quite alright, i had put up a sealing barrier, so we may talk in secret that is all" said the hokage with a sigh of relief from kio, "Forgive me lord hokage, i just got worried for lady hinata that is all" the hokage lifted his hand "That's alright, just so you know, hinata will not be returning to the hyuga compound due the incidents that took place there, so i have arranged for her to stay someplace else where she will be safe."

Kio nodded, as long as lady hinata was safe that was all that mattered to him, he wasn't a fan of the main branch of the hyuga clan, however lady hinata was different she didn't hate the side branch she treated him all as equals, which earned her the respect of several branch members, "That is good, may i ask where she will be staying lord hokage"

"Unfortunately i cannot answer that question" the hokage began but was quickly cut off by kio interjection "WHAT! how come!" asked kio almost demanding "the location of where she will be staying is an S-Class secret, finding out it's location is punishable by death" stated the hokage.

The hokage's statement felt like a knife stabbing kio through the heart, but understood what it meant, she would be safe, and she was in safe hands.. That was all that really mattered..

"I understand lord hokage" said kio with a bow, "now if you may excuse me i am due back at the hyuga compound before anyone finds out that i left" with a nod from the hokage kio turned to exit the room before stopping at the exit "as long as lady hinata is safe that is all i care about" with that he exited the room and returned to the hyuga compound.

The hokage turned back to hinata, "right young lady, we shall be back in about an hour or so to collect you and help you move in, i trust that is ok?" he turned his attention to the doctors, who nodded "yes lord hokage, we shall see that all the necessary paperwork is done by then" with a nod both the hokage and naruto left the hospital room and split up, the hokage heading back to the dreaded paperwork and naruto headed home to do a light cleanup..

A week had passed since hinata moved in with naruto, to say it was a little awkward, naruto was learning in the mansions library while hinata was training outside in one of the training areas beating the fuck out of one of the practice logs, it was no secret to neither the hokage nor naruto that she was a little shy to say the least, but she did have to admit it was a nice place here, but meanwhile she also missed some of the hyuga clan members who used to sit and talk to her..

Naruto meanwhile was neck deep in scrolls and books researching and learning about something called fuinjutsu, according to one of the scrolls his mother left him, the uzumaki was considered gods in the world of fuinjutsu, and it seemed naruto was no different, while he had a mass of clones reading anything and everything in the mansions library about fuinjutsu, seals and how to craft them well basically anything and everything about it, the library had turned into a warzone for a lack of a better word.

Naruto sighed and straightened up and heard several pops from his back due to sitting hunched over the scrolls for too long and ran his hands over his face looking up at the ceiling of the library, he decided to take a break and to figuratively break the ice with hinata, with that he got up and headed out of the library, closing the door behind him..

Naruto looked around the house for hinata and found nothing, pausing for a second to try and think where she could of gone, he heard the faint pounding of one of the training logs, with a smile he now knew where she was and headed outside to the training grounds.

Hinata was coated in sweat, not bothering to have her byakugan activate as she was only punching a log, it didn't have any chakra nor any points to hit, she continued to punch the log for a few more minutes completely unaware she was being watched..

After five minutes or so of pounding the log, she came to a stop and breathed heavily but a sound startled her, it was the sound of clapping, she spun round in the direction of the clapping and found naruto standing there clapping at her, no-one had ever clapped at her before, so with a slight blush she bowed and thanked naruto.

"Come on hinata, i think it's time we both got a break," he said putting his arms up behind his head, hinata nodded shifting uncomfortably before she finally spoke "H...H...Hai," both youths headed indoors to the kitchen and naruto told hinata to sit down while he made two drinks and something quick to eat for both of them, hinata sat down after about a minute naruto came over with two drinks and headed back into the kitchen to get the two plates of sandwiches that he had made and gave one to hinata and sat down at the table and smiled at hinata before munching on his sandwich.

Hinata picked up a sandwich and slowly began to eat it, she hadn't gotten used to this matter of eating "using your hands," her father had always drilled into her that she should use the proper utensils when eating, when naruto had first given her a sandwich she tried eating it with a pair of chopsticks without much success, before naruto explained she had to use her hands, originally she was against it, but as she was hungry she soon came around to the idea.

The silence was uncomfortable to say the least, before naruto sighed, "so hinata, i thought it was time we discussed a few things, especially as you are living here and this is also your home now as well, it's only fair that you know what's going on."

Hinata stopped eating and looked at naruto with a slight blush, she couldn't help but blush every time she saw or spoke to him, but she was determined to stop blushing one of these days so she could have a proper conversation, so she may as well try now, "h...hai."

Naruto thought for a minute before how to proceed, there was a lot to cover, with him being the fourths son, to having the nine tails sealed inside him, the missions he does and not even in the academy yet.. "Meh… where to begin" he said "i guess a good of a place is at the beginning."

Over the space of the next few hours, hinata's jaw slowly dropped further and further before crashing through the floor, as naruto began to explain, why his parents didn't live with him in the huge place, why the villagers hated him, why where he was living was hidden with a blood seal and invisible so no-one could get in or even look in..

Naruto thought when he told her and he had the nine tails sealed inside him it was freak her out, but no she took it in her stride, now for the final kicker he told her who his parents was,

hinata's eyes widened, jaw firmly on the floor, she was more surprised that this boy was the son of the fourth then having the nine tails sealed inside him, i mean hinata was no idiot she knew the difference between a scroll and a kunai.

A few minutes had passed since naruto had finished speaking and was now looking at her nervously, while she was processing all the information that he had given her, there was a hell of a lot to take in that was for sure.

Hinata was in awe, this blonde boy in front of her, was already doing D-Rank missions, had the nine tails sealed inside him, the village hated him, but he would still defend and protect the village just like his father and wasn't even in the academy yet.

"N...n...naruto.. i think you're amazing" hinata said was a stutter, naruto who was worried about what hinata would say but it was all in vain, he looked up at her and gave her the biggest grin he could, this didn't go unnoticed by hinata, she blushed bright red with a thought that his smile he just gave could light up the heavens on the darkest night..

"Thank you hinata-chan, you're the best" he said jumping up over the table and hugging her, hinata was being bounced around, but her face went bright red when she finally realized that naruto was hugging her and called her "hinata-chan", fighting to stave off passing out, she stuttered "i...it's ok naruto.."

A few hours more had passed as they started to discuss what naruto could already do skillwise and what hinata could do, before formulating a training plan that they could both work on together, hinata was over the moon, not only was she going to get stronger like naruto but certain feelings kept popping up whenever she looked at him.

Darkness began to fall, as the two finally finished talking, "whoops i guess it took longer than i expected.." naruto said with a laugh, as the naruto went to take a shower and hinata had to fight the urges to use her bakugan in the direction of the shower when she heard running water, hinata shook herself before deciding she would make dinner tonight and headed off into the kitchen, it was hard to make dinner and trying to shake off the urge to peek at naruto in the shower..


	12. Chapter 11

**TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY WOW!**

**this chapter wasn't done in my sleep like the others, **

**i just had an urge to write this short one..**

* * *

_Previously on Naruto: The Legacy Begins.._

_Darkness began to fall, as the two finally finished talking, "whoops i guess it took longer than i expected.." naruto said with a laugh, as the naruto went to take a shower and hinata had to fight the urges to use her bakugan in the direction of the shower when she heard running water, hinata shook herself before deciding she would make dinner tonight and headed off into the kitchen, it was hard to make dinner and trying to shake off the urge to peek at naruto in the shower.._

Dawn had hardly broken, but two people in the village was already awake, today was the day hinata's training started.

Naruto was in the kitchen making breakfast for both of them, while hinata was in the shower, washing the soap from her body she couldn't help but blush thinking back to last nights dream, it was different from her usual dreams, last nights dream was so intense and so passionate, shaking off the thought's of last night she needed to focus on the training naruto had in store for her today.

"Breakfast is ready" shouted naruto up the stairs as he went back into the kitchen to serve up the food and pour two drinks for them, after a few minutes hinata freshly showered back down the stairs in her black pants and purple shirt, she wasn't going to wear heavy clothes as they was only in the training grounds in the compound.

They quickly eat breakfast and finished their drinks, getting up and putting their plates and glasses into the sink to wash up later, they headed outside into the training grounds, once outside naruto turned to hinata..

"Ok hinata, today we're going to start with you tree climbing with just your chakra and no hands, this is a general skill that all ninja will require and in doing so it will also strengthen and increase your chakra, ok now watch carefully.."

Naruto slowly walked up to the nearest tall tree, did a hand sign to focus his chakra to his feet and carefully placed one foot on the trunk of the tree and began to walk up the tree, turning around so he could face in hinata's direction, "ok hinata, start by making a handsign to focus your chakra, don't worry about making hand signs in battle, once you get the hang of focusing your chakra you can do it without using handsigns, once you have done the handsign, begin to focus chakra at the soles of your feet, remember that the feet are the hardest thing to mold chakra with, if you don't focus enough to your feet, you will fall to the ground, to much and the tree will break or you will be pushed away from the trunk.. Ok enough with the explanations now you try" throwing a kunai at hinata's feet

"Use that to mark your highest point on the tree" naruto commented, as hinata picked up the kunai and walked towards the tree next to naruto, it wasn't as high but the trunk was thicker, hinata did a handsign and began to focus chakra at her soles of her feet and placed one foot on the tree and tried to place another foot on but fell backwards to the ground."

"Don't worry hinata, all it takes is practice, however try doing a running start, it might make life a little easier for you" naruto said has he jumped down to the ground, "Ok hinata, i've got the day off from missions, so i'm going to train you until the cows come home" naruto exclaimed..

Hinata sweatdropped, she knew naruto wasn't going to go easy on her, in fact she was the one who told him not to, refocusing her chakra hinata ran at the tree and began to climb it, she had got five steps up and marked the tree with the kunai before backflipping to the ground.

"This is harder than i thought" hinata thought to herself looking up at the mark on the tree, it wasn't very high up the trunk, an adult could just stand on the ground and reach up and mark it with a kunai and it would be higher than she had marked, "i won't give up" she said to herself now showing a determined look on her face, refocusing again and bolting towards the tree..

It had been a few hours now and the sun was well high in the sky, naruto offered to let her take a break and have a few minutes rest but she had refused, sweat was pouring from her as she arched over breathing rapidly and her head looking up at the tree trunk more importantly the marks she had made with the kunai..

Over the last few hours the marks had slowly began to get higher and higher now reaching just under half the tree, but in hinata's eyes it wasn't good enough, she didn't know what she was doing wrong, then it hit her..

"Umm naruto" hinata said pulling her body up straight and turned to naruto, "do you mind showing me one more time and this i want to watch you doing it with my byakugan" she asked, naruto turned round from what he was doing on the floor with some scrolls and ink and nodded to hinata and slowly got up and headed for the tree that hinata was using.

"Ok watch" naruto said as hinata activated her byakugan and nodded to naruto that she was activated and ready, naruto began to focus his chakra and hinata saw it flow through him to his feet, more importantly to the very bottom of his feet, as he stepped on the tree, she noticed a slight decrease in chakra, while the other foot had more chakra in his foot to push him off the ground, has his second foot came up to the tree he had decreased it to match the foot that was already on the tree, naruto started to climb up the tree slowly so hinata could follow the chakra flow, "Thank you naruto, i think i get what my problem was" hinata said with a nod and a backflip from naruto he landed next to hinata..

"Ok hinata, your turn again" naruto said gesturing with his hand towards the tree, hinata carefully refocused her chakra and began to run at the tree, placing her foot firmly on the tree and directing more chakra to her back foot to push off the ground and then lower the chakra as she was about to place the foot on the tree running up she went higher than she had done previously and was nearly to the top before marking and backflipping to the ground panting trying to catch her breath..

"Congratulations hinata, i'm proud of you, my first time teaching someone and you did well, now for the next few days i want to you to practice tree climbing to increase your focus and your chakra, until it becomes second nature to you now" naruto said with a smile, hinata nodded "if this is anything to go by then training is going to be hell.."

Night had fallen and naruto came outside to check on hinata, he wasn't around for the last hour as he had been making dinner, has he approached the tree where hinata was training, he found her passed out on the ground, looking down he smiled and he bent down to pick her up bridal style, hinata unknowingly wrapped her arm around naruto's neck and began to hug him while still asleep, naruto smiled as he headed back into the house and up the stairs to put her to bed.

Managing to pull the covers back with someone in your arms is a feat in itself but naruto somehow managed as he placed hinata on the bed, arms was still wrapped tightly around his neck not wanting to let go, sighing he put the covers over her and struggled to turn around and sit on the floor with his back to the bed, not the most comfortable position but still he had been in worse places..

"Troublesome.." naruto said as he rested the back of his head on the bed as hinata shifted in her sleep and moved over to naruto to hug him more tightly.. "really troublesome" he said sighing..

Somewhere else in the village someone sneezed "...troublesome"

* * *

**remember i like reviews**


	13. Chapter 12

_Previously on Naruto: The Legacy Begins.._

_Managing to pull the covers back with someone in your arms is a feat in itself but naruto somehow managed as he placed hinata on the bed, arms was still wrapped tightly around his neck not wanting to let go, sighing he put the covers over her and struggled to turn around and sit on the floor with his back to the bed, not the most comfortable position but still he had been in worse places.._

"_Troublesome.." naruto said as he rested the back of his head on the bed as hinata shifted in her sleep and moved over to naruto to hug him more tightly.. "really troublesome" he said sighing.._

_Somewhere else in the village someone sneezed "...troublesome"_

It had been a week since hinata started training and really knuckled down the day after she started, waking up in bed the next day and stilling hugging a half oxygen starved light blue naruto didn't help matters, hinata instantly went bright red and fainted still hugging naruto, in fact that process had repeated for several hours of waking up hugging naruto then noticing she was hugging him then fainted again, rinse and repeat, after a few hours she had finally managed to stay conscious long enough to let him go and spent the next hour or so apologising to him.

After having a late breakfast naruto who finally had enough oxygen in his bloodstream to start talking again informed hinata that today she had to spend the whole day sitting on a branch of the tree upside down, and if she managed it she would pass lesson one, however naruto wouldn't be around today as he had some missions to catch up on.

Doning his fox mask naruto bolted out the door and through the portal after making sure in the mirror no-one was at the pedestal, and headed towards the leaf's mission center located in the hokage tower.

"Good morning fox" said one of the chunin who was sitting at one of the tables reviewing the missions for the teams and other people, "good morning" naruto said bowing slightly at the chunin "so here for another d-rank mission then huh?" the chunin asked, naruto replied "yes, however to up my training could i request 10 d-ranks for today if there is enough going?.."

The mission chunin was surprised for a single person to request so many, but he also knew fox's reputation when it came to doing missions, he'd fly through them.. "Normally i would say no, but the hokage as said for me to give you d-ranks so d-ranks is what we will get, he made no comment to the amount i could give you though.."

Naruto smiled under his mask "Ok make it fifty missions then, it will be good training for me,"

the chunin thought about it and shrugged a "why not" and made naruto sign off on the missions.

"So fox how are you planning to get those missions done by the week then?" asked the chunin as naruto picked up the scrolls before turning around "a week? hell these will be done by the end of the day" naruto said lifting his hands together and making a handsign

**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU**

pops of smoke appeared in the mission hall and as the smoke faded there stood 49 other naruto's, the chunin simply shook his head and chuckled "i should of known.."

Naruto went near the door and commanded his clones to line up and take a scroll and go do a mission, when it was complete the clone was to return and put the scroll in the finished box that naruto would leave near the desk for him to cash up at the end of the day, with a cheer from the clones, the line went down as the clones took a scroll each before darting out the door reading their mission scroll and heading off in that direction.

Naruto went over to the mission table and pulled out a scroll from his jacket and did a few handsigns and with a puff of smoke a box appeared on the floor, naruto moved the moved marked 'fox finished' beside the table, "ok i'm outta here" naruto said as he turned to exit the mission room reading his mission scroll as he walked, the mission chunin face palmed at the thought of how much money fox could make if he was only doing d-ranks by the mass…

It was late in the afternoon by the time naruto had finished all but one of the missions, it seemed one of the clones was having a problem with a certain mission, so naruto went out to assist his clone.

It didn't take long for naruto to catch up with his clone and why the clone had requested "BACKUP" as the clone had called it, after reading the mission scroll the clone handed naruto, he instantly knew why the clone had trouble and anime sweatdropped..

Only one word stuck out on the mission request scroll that made genin all over the leaf village hate this mission, it was the dreaded TORA mission again, the stupid cat had run away from old lady shijimi again, naruto sighed and made as many shadow clones as he could, he wanted, no he needed to end this hunt before the damn cat got away and he didn't want to be out all night looking for the stupid thing..

About an hour had passed, and the screams of clones and a demon cats screeching and hissing echoed throughout the leaf village as the demon cat ripped the clones to shreds and not to mention a certain blonde boy in a mask.

It had taken another 90 minutes or so, before he had finally caught the demon cat, and stuffed it in a cat transport cage, "stupid cat you should count yourself lucky you only got a cage" naruto muttered to himself panting as he approached the hokage tower to hand in all the missions he had collected today.

"And fifty plus one demon cat" naruto said handing the completed scrolls and a hissing furball in a cage to the mission chunin "wow fox, you look like shit" the chunin said as he gratefully took the scrolls but carefully took the cage, even he wasn't an idiot enough to let the cat out the cage..

"Ok thats me done for today, i'll grab some more missions tomorrow if thats ok with you?" naruto commented and the chunin nodded, "yea thats fine, mission pay will be added to your account tomorrow, take care fox" the chunin waved as naruto nodded and jumped out the window back home.

Hinata was now getting bored and a little light headed and bright red in the face, she had been upside down sitting on the branch all day long and by now the blood had truly rushed to her head, it wasn't the fact she was tired from chakra exhaustion, just really fucking bored "i wish had brought a book out with me" hinata sighed.

Naruto who had arrived back home had snuck out into the training ground without hinata paying attention and sure enough there she was still sitting on the branch looking bored shitless, deciding to reveal himself to hinata and in doing so hoping to make hinata lose chakra concentration but it didn't work " naruto" said hinata who was trying to readjust her chakra, naruto walked towards the tree base and looked up at hinata "looking good hinata, come down and make a dozen trips up the trunk and you can call it a day" he commented..

Getting a smile from hinata, she disabled her chakra and fell towards the ground and backflipped in midair and landing neatly on the ground earning a clap from naruto who commented "showoff."

The night had gone pretty uneventful, general chitchat about hinata's training and the missions was doing while naruto cursed the demon cat every now and again, before taking a shower and heading to bed, to relax and this time there would be no hinata hugging the lie out of him "ahh sleep" naruto said as his face hit the pillow..

It was mid morning before the two youngsters came out into the training area, hinata didn't know but naruto insisted she wear her bathing suit for this training, standing shyly wrapped in a towel next to naruto as they headed towards the swimming pool.

When they got there naruto turned to hinata and said "ok hinata, for the next week i was you to practice walking on water," hinata's face was a picture "b..but thats impossible to walk on water" hinata commented, with a sigh naruto made a handsign and walked out on the pool and stopped in the middle and turned to face hinata, "ok hinata, with the tree climbing you learnt to maintain your chakra in a steady stream, however walking on water requires a bit more fluidity to it, the water displaces your chakra so it's harder now activate your byakugan so you can see my chakra."

BYAKUGAN!

Veins appeared around hinata's eyes as she took notice of the chakra around naruto's feet as he tap danced on the water, she could see a line of chakra leave his feet reaching the bottom of the pool.

With a nod from hinata she focused her chakra at her feet and stepped out into the pool

"SPLASH"

she hadn't got more than a single step before falling into the pool, "watch out the water is cold" naruto laughed as she climbed out shivering "the colder you are the harder it is to focus your chakra, remember that hinata" naruto said as hinata refocused her chakra and stepped out onto the pool again, this time she didn't fall in, though not perfect as the water had reached around her knees she was standing on the water to a degree "well done hinata, now practice this for the next week then we will have a test like the tree climbing" naruto said as he walked towards the edge of the pool "where are you going?" hinata asked as naruto turned to leave, "i got missions to do, don't worry you will get this in no time, i believe in you hinata" naruto said with a wave and walked back into the house, leaving a bright red hinata walking in the pool "...he believes in me."

"SPLASH"

After hearing the splash naruto chuckled as he checked the mirror to make sure the pedestal was clear, before exiting the house and jumping through the the portal donning his mask in the process.

Naruto knocked on the mission center door as he opened it and to his surprise the normal mission chunin wasn't there, but the hokage was there today "hey gramps, why are you here today" naruto said looking around, noticing several anbu hidden around the room.

"Ahh fox, perfect timing" the hokage said looking up at the boy, naruto raised his eyebrow under the mask, "something wrong old man?" naruto asked as the hokage replied "i've been reviewing your missions, you seem to be doing well with them, however i think you have done enough of those for now, i have an errand for you to run for me, thats if you don't mind, but it means going out of the village for a few days" naruto raised his eyebrow more, "what kind of errand gramps?"

"I need someone to hand deliver a letter directly to the kazekage and await a reply and bring it directly to me, it shouldn't take more than 10 days tops, usually letters would be sent by hawks, however i cannot take a chance with this, the reason i am choosing you is even though you are not even a genin, you used to outsmart most anbu of this village when hiding after defacing the hokage monument, so what do you say? i'll even pay c-rank for you.."

"A C-Rank mission?!" naruto exclaimed beaming with pride "of course i'll do it old man, i won't let you down" naruto said as he stepped forward and received the scroll "i just gotta tell someone i won't be around for the next ten days, then i'll head out, is that ok old man?" naruto asked and got a nod from the hokage as naruto turned to leave the room closing the door behind him, after a few seconds as naruto's chakra could be felt bouncing away from the tower, an anbu appeared next the hokage "if i may ask lord hokage, do you think it is wise?.."

The hokage lit his pipe and took a puff of smoke before looking up up the ceiling "who knows, but it's worth it to find out if he is ready or not" the hokage replied to the anbu "but what if he fails" the anbu asked as the hokage looked at a scroll on the table "..well if he fails then he isn't ready for the next step, but i believe in him." as he picked up the scroll on the table and turned to the anbu who he knew was going to ask another question "what makes you so sure he is ready, i mean he isn't even a genin, let alone in the academy yet" the hokage said nothing but just handed the anbu the scroll that was previously on the table and now in his hands, the anbu took the scroll and read it..

Ninja Mission List:

Ninja Name (Restricted)

Codename: Fox

Mission Ranks:

S: 0

A: 0

B: 0

C:0

D: 685

the anbu shook his head and laughed and handed the scroll back to the hokage, "thank sir, now i understand.."

* * *

**I LOVE REVIEWS**


	14. Chapter 13

_Review Comments:_

_rhodders12:- never really thought about it before, i've always dreamt weird things, most of the time it's like i'm standing next to the character watching the story unfold like in third person, naruto story dreaming isn't that bad nor hard, but when it comes to me story dreaming aliens/predator/avp stories then things get fucked up in my head, and i will admit it, sometimes freaks me out, imagine you are in real life turning an watching an xenomorph in all it's glory jump out of the ground and ram it's teeth through a characters head and you are left watching the scene unfold while wiping the blood and brains from your face… thats how much detail i usually go into..._

_Previously on Naruto: The Legacy Begins.._

_The anbu shook his head and laughed and handed the scroll back to the hokage, "thank sir, now i understand.."_

Naruto dashed through the out the back of the house towards the pool where hinata was training, "Hey hinata, something's come up so i won't be around for about ten days or so" naruto yelled as he stopped next to the pool, "w….what ten days? has something happened?" hinata asked worriedly, naruto shook his head "nah nothing like that, old man hokage wants to do a c-rank mission and head over to the sand village."

Hinata couldn't believe it, naruto was only eight years old and the hokage had given him a c-ranked mission, to say the least she was a little nervous, "don't you think it's too soon to be doing c-ranked missions" hinata said out loud as she walked towards the edge of the pool to get out of the water, naruto shook his head "nah it's only to hand deliver a letter to the kazekage and from the old man said my stealth skills even give the anbu around here a run for their money."

Hinata sighed and gave up trying to interject him after all the mission had come from the hokage so technically there was nothing she could do about it though "just promise me you will come back safely" she said and with a nod and "i promise" naruto turned and headed back towards the house..

Naruto entered the armory section of the house and looked around making a mental list of what he needed "if i'm traveling through the forest, it's mainly green and dark green, however once i reach the desert it becomes bleached yellow or more of a dusty color," naruto said to himself as he started to pick several things up from the racks on the walls and placements around the room.

Back in naruto's room he stripped off to get changed, he decided to wear a mix of green and black to blend more into the terrain of the forest, naruto now wore black anbu style pants, black shirt, dark green sweater and a standard green leaf combat vest not to mention the fox mask, naruto soon went about arming himself with the weapons he had taken out of the armory and adding several scrolls including the scroll that the hokage had given him to give to the kazekage.

Naruto now exited the leaf village and began jumping through the trees towards the hidden sand village, it hadn't been 15 minutes since the hokage had given naruto the scroll and the mission, however naruto decided to shift into stealth mode and blended into the surroundings as much as he could.

The hokage had told him that it would take a few days to reach the sand village and naruto was already a few hours into the mission when he stopped and did a transformation jutsu to transform into a fly and landed on the tree leaf, lowering his chakra as much as he could, something had made him nervous and put him on edge suddenly but he didn't know why, it was true this was his first time out of the village and it was also true that this was his first c-rank mission, most c-ranked missions are done as a team of three or more but naruto was soloing it, after a few more minutes naruto was just about to transform back and move when he saw something in the corner of his eye..

..Movement, several objects was moving at high speed going the same direction naruto had been traveling to suna, naruto didn't like this at one bit, they stopped on the ground below him and he peered over the leaf, using it's cover to assist in avoiding chakra detection..

"Dammit!" exclaimed someone as they landed on the ground, "do not worry about it" said a male voice as a figure rose up out of the ground, "the others are still looking for him, he is only a kid, surely he couldn't already be this far ahead of us by now" said a voice nearby to naruto, who was standing on a branch next to naruto, naruto attempted to lower his chakra even more, this was getting dangerous.

"You don't have to tell me that, after all it was your idea to give him an hour headstart, before going after him, but a mission is a mission, we had to get that scroll before he reaches the the sand village," with that naruto gulped, so they was after him then huh, it was time to change tactics and directions to get the the sand village, but first he had two choices, either hang around until this team left or try to get away without them noticing, after about a second or so naruto decided to hang around, any chakra movement might alert them to his presence thats if they was any good at chakra detection, but it was something he didn't want to take a chance on.

It had been a good 10 minutes or so before the group of ninja below naruto split up some carried on in the direction of suna and the rest double backed towards the leaf village, after making sure no-one was around, naruto took off in the air and decided to take a longer route, it might mean it was tougher and much longer, but he still had to get there in the allotted time frame set by the hokage and right now the clock is ticking..

Naruto had been flying for about an hour now, he wasn't heading directly straight for suna, but more of an angle, setting down on a branch and making sure there was no chakra signatures nearby, naruto undid his transformation jutsu and took a mouthful of water from a bottle, naruto sighed slightly annoyed, it wasn't the fact he had a team of ninja looking for him, but it was the fact that he had burnt more chakra than he wanted flying in that transformation for so long..

With a sigh naruto stood up saying silently to himself "if i make it out of this i am going to add those seals i've been working on and not to mention step up my training as well" with a massive chakra push, naruto bound forwards at high speeds..

Night was beginning to fall and naruto had travelled non-stop, nor any sign that he was going to stop anytime soon, earlier in the day after he found out about the ninja's that was following him, that was when he decided to travel all night, admittedly at a much slower speed than what he was traveling during the day, every few hours he had planned to rest for a bit before moving on towards suna.

The sun was slowly beginning to rise , naruto had decided to rest for an hour more before heading out, he had managed to reach the edge of the forest and the suna border about an hour ago, closing his eyes, he began to slowly drift off, even with naruto's insane amount of chakra and his stamina was off the charts which that he possessed he was still only eight years old and even eight year olds can't go on forever without resting.

After a while naruto slowly opened his eyes feeling slightly refreshed he had planned for an hours rest, but things never go as planned, as the sun was clearly up now, it was now around mid morning now "dammit" naruto said to himself as he eat an energy bar and took a few gulps of water from his water bottle, "i've really got to sort that out aswell if i ever make it home" naruto said quietly as he finished packing up his stuff and checking not to leave any rubbish or signs that he had ever been there, before nodding to himself and setting out across the desert towards suna.

"I wish i had brought my sunglasses with him" thought a pissed off naruto, he had been running through the desert for a few hours now, and he already was having trouble adjusting to the sun's glare and the desert heat, not to mention the bright glare from the sun, "hell i bet it could rain all week at home, and this place would never see a single drop" said naruto as he scratched his groin as he ran, "god damn it, it itches like a mofo" cursed naruto, he had only been in the desert a few minutes, when a sand storm had blown up around him, coating him in sand, even after getting rid of most of it, he still had sand in some places where it wasn't welcome and was beginning to rub and itch..

Naruto had been traveling across the desert for most of the day, to which was mainly uneventful apart from the small sandstorm at the beginning, however naruto noticed a slight breeze was now moving across the desert, naruto glanced over at the direction of the breeze and gulped..

"GULP!"

Naruto was worried but it wasn't because anyone was following him, it was because in the distance a huge desert sand storm could be seen "crap, i don't want to get caught outside in that thing, however if i do take shelter that's a chance i won't make it to suna in time...DAMMIT! WHAT SHOULD I DO!" yelled naruto as he continued to run towards suna picking up his pace a little more.

Naruto kept running faster and faster towards suna's direction, wanting to try to outrun the sandstorm, but even he knew it would be futile, but naruto being naruto wanted to travel as much ground as humanly possible before having to take shelter, keeping one eye out for a possible sanctuary from the oncoming storm and the other on the storm itself, with the storm getting closer and closer and with no shelter in sight yet, naruto was beginning to get nervous because he didn't really to be outside in THAT storm, as naruto glanced trying and calculate how much time he had before it hits.

Sand was pelting naruto from what seemed like all directions, he had calculated he had just under an hour until the storm hit him, however it hit much sooner than expected, struggling to move forward let alone run in the storm was virtually impossible, naruto decided to remove his jacket and lay down on the ground placing the jacket over his head to shield his face from the sand not to mention give him a open space for breathing.

The sand was shredding some skin from various exposed parts of naruto's body, naruto screamed in pain as his body struggled to heal while being blasted by what felt like sandpaper, before passing out due to the pain his body was suffering.

When naruto awoke he was in a place he didn't recognize, the place was dark, dank and he was laying in water "What the hell" yelled naruto as he quickly jumped to his feet to get out of the water, "The hell?" naruto said to himself as he reached up and touched the back of his head, it was dry but how, where was he..

Naruto looked around at his surroundings, it didn't look familiar to him at all, he had no clue where he was or how he even got here, but those was questions for another time, for now he wanted, no he HAD to get to suna to complete the mission, he just hoped he wasn't late.

Naruto had been running down a tunnel for what seemed like ages, and he swore he had passed the same spot several times now, when he reached the spot he thought it had previously passed, naruto looked down one of the side passages, before trying the passage on the left.

Naruto had no idea where he was going, but for some reason he kinda did know, it was weird and he didn't know how to explain it but he decided to follow his instincts, as naruto turned one final corner which opened up into a huge room with a giant cage door with a seal marked half way up the door, naruto froze..

After a few seconds naruto snapped out of it before taking a few more steps into the room, glancing around he noticed the room was quite bare apart from the cage door that stood in front of him, he didn't know what it was for or what it was holding inside, but somehow deep down he wanted to find out..

"splash…...splash….splash…...splash" naruto took a few more steps towards the cage before freezing at the sight that was before him, looking inside the cage he was pretty sure there was nothing there, but as he had walked forwards, a giant red eye had opened and was now clearly looking at him..

Naruto was close to shitting himself, as another eye had opened up and the pair of red eyes began to raise up off the ground, naruto couldn't help but look on in shock, fear and awe as the eyes continued to rise up and slowly move forward..

As naruto watched the massive red eyed figure move closer to the cage door, naruto quickly noticed orange, was it wearing orange clothing, "no, it's too big to wear clothing" thought naruto just as he realized what and who it was his jaw dropped on the floor "YOU!."


	15. Chapter 14

**My apologies for this chapter being late, **

**i added the chapter to fanfiction, just forgot to link it to the story **

***Whoops***

* * *

_Review comments:-_

_Wolvesfang98 ~ I am truly honoured by that review you made, you are not the first person who has tried to get me to publish my work over the years, i guess i never had the confidence to even try, it's taken alot just to get me to post on fanfiction, it's only because of the reviews i get that i even bother posting any more chapters.._

_Rhodders12 ~ indeed they do, but you can either be inspired by them or ignore them, i choose the first one._

_james g ~ thank you for your review_

_Previously on Naruto: The Legacy Begins.._

_Naruto was close to shitting himself, as another eye had opened up and the pair of red eyes began to raise up off the ground, naruto couldn't help but look on in shock, fear and awe as the eyes continued to rise up and slowly move forward.._

_As naruto watched the massive red eyed figure move closer to the cage door, naruto quickly noticed orange, was it wearing orange clothing, "no, it's too big to wear clothing" thought naruto just as he realized what and who it was his jaw dropped on the floor "YOU!."_

"**So i see you have finally decided to grace me with your appearance" **said a deep dark voice from inside the sealed gates, as the figure stepped up to the cage gates, it was the kyuubi in all it's glory, huge as hell, and a face that could frighten the most hardened ninja's of the land.

Naruto took a moment to compose himself before speaking to the kyuubi "so it's you then huh?, so why did you bring me here and what do you want?" demanded naruto, "**you foolish boy, i did not summon you here.."** the fox paused for a moment before looking down at the young blonde boy who had seemed to regain some measure of confidence "**however i have been expecting you to visit, truthfully i am surprised it has taken this long, i thought you would have appeared when you learnt of my existence within you, but no matter you are here now and thats all that mattered.."**

Naruto took a step closer to the cage "so what do you want then fox, did you get bored or something and want to try and kill me or something" naruto huffed not really liking this fox, as he was responsible for this parents deaths.

The nine tailed fox glared at naruto "**YOU KNOW NOTHING BOY!" **roared the kyuubi, at this naruto was pissed off "I KNOW NOTHING, HOW DARE YOU! YOU ATTACKED THE VILLAGE, YOU KILLED MY PARENTS! AND BECAUSE OF YOU I HAVE HAD A SHIT LIFE ALREADY!" yelled the young blonde at the kyuubi.

The kyuubi looked at naruto, he knew he had done those things and he knew he was responsible for the village's actions towards the boy "**i am sorry for what the villager's of that stupid village did to you young one, they do not see you as you, they see you as a reincarnation of me.."** naruto stood there shocked, he had never expected in his life the demon fox to apologise to him.

"It's ok kyuubi, as much as i hate them sometimes i cannot fault their thinking, after all if they killed me, then they would kill you aswell" stated naruto, with this the kyuubi flinched "**yes it is true if you died so would i…. at least for a while until i get to be reborn into this world again"** "wait what, even if you die, you mean you would come back?" said a shocked naruto who received a nod from the giant fox.

There had been a few minutes of silence between the two, as the fox was thinking about what to say and what he needed to say, and naruto was in shock on how casually the fox was speaking to him, all the stories he had heard about the demon fox and how he would kill anything in it's path, but something was bugging naruto, so he decided to risk it and ask..

"Hey kyuubi, can i ask you something?" naruto asked, the nine tails was a little surprised that this boy was asking permission to ask the great kyuubi a question "**meh, why not kit, so whats the question?"** the fox said as he lowered himself to get closer to the ground so he could hear naruto.

"I want to know what happened eight years ago, you know when my parents died" naruto said with a stern face, and with a sigh the old fox nodded "**in truth i was half expecting this question but worry not even if you had not asked that question, the answer is something you need to know, but the choice is yours if you decide to believe me or not."**

With a nod from naruto the kyuubi began to recall the events of eight years ago..

"**Well i guess i better start at the beginning, you are aware that the first hokage's wife the one called mito uzumaki correct?"** asked the fox who received a shake of his head from naruto..

"**God what do they teach you kids in the academy these days, anyways listen and learn.**

**Before the leaf village was created, me and my fellow bijuu lived in peace, and no before you ask, we are tailed beasts NOT demons as so many of your kind would like to believe, however when the leaf village was founded by Hashirama Senju thats when things went south for me at least, due to a prick called madara uchiha with that cursed sharingan had the ability to, as much as i hate to admit it,.. he could control me.."**

"Wait what…! how could someone control something as strong as you?" asked naruto "**boy do not interrupt me, however i will answer that question, i am not sure myself, i am not usually aware i have been controlled except for the fact i wake up with a headache the size of a continent and feels like i ran head first into a mountain and kissed it at top speed."**

Naruto laughed at the thought of the nine tails running head first at a mountain only to stop and pucker up it's lips and kiss it, but he knew what the fox meant, but still it couldn't help but laugh.

"**heh laugh all you want, but it hurts like a bitch, trust me, however continuing on..**

**Madara had managed to gain control of me and forced me to fight in a battle with your first hokage after a vicious battle madara had lost and i was able to regain my senses, but not before something happened, he had sealed me away from the world as he called it, in order to protect it from me, so his wife mito uzumaki became my first jinchuriki, as the years passed, i grew bored and she refused to even speak to me like you are now, her words to me was something along the lines of 'shut up and keep quiet, you may all powerful but it is my will what keeps you at bay' sad to say i didn't take it to well.."**

Naruto shook his head not wanting to believe the story, but somehow felt that what the fox was saying was the truth, "i'm sorry to hear that kyuubi, but how does this relate to my parents?" asked naruto..

"**God sake kit, keep your hair on, you are as bad as your mother you know that, impatience must be in your genetics, anyways as i was saying.." **said the fox as he looked up to continue recalling events.

"**Years had passed, and mito wasn't getting any younger, and the stupid village council of yours feared that if mito died i would return to seek vengeance on them, so they brought another uzumaki from the village of uzushigakure, your mother kushina, needless to say she wasn't told what reason they had to bring her to konoha, but when she found out she kinda freaked out, but after speaking to mito for a bit, she finally agreed, and the transfer was done, mito had died and i was now sealed inside your mother, basically i was pissed off to say the least, i wanted freedom and hashirama denied me it."**

"**anyways as years passed, your mother went through the academy and during an incident where your mother was captured and taken away from the village, she thought of using strands of her hair to mark the path she was taken, after awhile she had finally started to give up hope of ever being found, i remember her thinking that she was an outsider to the leaf village and how no-one would be looking for her.. oh how wrong she was.."**

"**There was one person who was following the red strands of hair your mother had left, it was minato, who would later become your father and the fourth hokage, anyways needless to say, minato had saved your mother and they started to fall in love with each other, after a while kushina had started coming in here to talk to me, at first i out rightly declined however i soon learnt that kushina was one person who even made me shit bricks.."**

Naruto burst out laughing and collapsed to the floor laughing his ass off..

"**Yea yea, laugh it up while you can, but trust me it was true, your mother was more demon than i could of ever hoped to of been, anyways, after a while we became friends and kushina even unlocked the cage seal that was holding me, allowing me to take control at times, she had even managed to alter the seal that imprisoned me inside her to allow me to be summoned outside in the real world even if it was for a short time, some of the reactions the enemy ninja had of their faces when your mother summoned me in combat was priceless to say the least, anyways i'm losing track of the story.."**

"I don't mind kyuubi it's nice to hear about my parents, not knowing them and all, it kinda feels…. nice" naruto said as he shifted on the ground

"**Anyways when kushina found out she was pregnant with you, the first person she told wasn't your father, it was me, she was over the moon, but something also concerned her, she knew during childbirth the seal would weaken and i could escape but in doing so it would kill her, i promised to kushina i wouldn't escape and endanger her life, not after everything her and minato had done for me.."**

"**Anyways this is where things get hazy and from what i've been able to piece together from what i know and looking through your memories, kushina went into childbirth in a secret location, the third and fourth hokage not trusting me as much as kushina did incase i broke out of the weakened seal, however someone attacked the place where kushina was giving birth to you, i remember someone standing over kushina with the cursed red eyes that damn sharingan, and getting pulled out of kushina, last thing i saw was your father teleport you and your mother away and that man in the mask with that red sharing staring at me, that was the last thing i remember.."**

"**However from what i've pieced together, i was dragged out of kushina, your father fought the masked man but failed to defeat him, however he was able to release me from his control, but unfortunately i was out of control, after being dragged out of your mother and taken control of, i wasn't thinking straight and i was lashing out at anything and anyone nearby, with your mother dying and your father decided to seal me inside you for whatever reason, the last image that flashes in my head was my claw heading towards you, but your mother and your father got in the way and shielded you taking the brunt of the blow, the next thing i remember is waking up in this cage with one hell of a headache.."**

Naruto sat there in silence, after being given all this information, part of him wanted to rant rave and complain at the kyuubi, but if what he said was true and he thought the fox was telling the truth then the fox wasn't really to blame, after a few minutes naruto raised his head as a tears poured out of his eyes, "It's ok kyuubi, i know you wasn't in control of your actions, my mother would have forgiven you and will i.."

The fox was dumbstruck before chuckling to himself, "**you really are kushina's brat, you know that," **naruto stood up looking at the cage, his mother had used to let him out, so he didn't think he should be any different, naruto walked towards the cage door, earning a raised eyebrow from the fox "**what are you doing kit?"** asked the fox as naruto climbed up the cage door using chakra and reached down and tore off the seal, in doing so the cage doors slowly opened..

"**why did you unlock the cage kit?"** asked a very surprised fox, naruto jumped down off the cage door and looked up at the fox, "well you had freedom when you was inside my mother, just because the host has been switched it shouldn't mean those privileges are taken away from you, however piss me off, annoy me, or try to take over without asking and i won't hesitate to throw your furry ass back behind bars."

"**Well you are an interesting one, i will give you that.."**


	16. Chapter 15

Reviews: 34 - Favs: 58 - Follows: 78

* * *

_Reviews:-_

_jhawk046 ~ I do not have beta readers, and the word processor I was currently using was google docs, however I have since changed to open office since your review._

_Rhodders12 ~ never take things on face value, just because Kurama seems nice now, doesn't mean he will stay that way._

_Flaming Ghurkin ~ my apologies for not getting this chapter up sooner, I haven't had much sleep lately so haven't been able to dream up a chapter, so I decided to write this chapter without dreamscaping it._

_Previously on Naruto: The Legacy Begins.._

_"__**why did you unlock the cage kit?"**__asked a very surprised fox, Naruto jumped down off the cage door and looked up at the fox, "well you had freedom when you was inside my mother, just because the host has been switched it shouldn't mean those privileges are taken away from you, however piss me off, annoy me, or try to take over without asking and I won't hesitate to throw your furry ass back behind bars."_

_"__**Well you are an interesting one, I will give you that.."**_

The old Hokage to say the least was a rack of nerves, while he had faith in the boy, he was still worried about the outcome of this mission after all the boy was like a grandchild to him and in all truthfulness he knew he wouldn't be able to look Minato in the eyes when he passed on to the next life either due to the sheer stupidity of the villagers.

"OK that's it, I'm taking a break" he said standing up, while Naruto was out of town doing a mission and Hinata was at home by herself training, he would go check up on Hinata and make sure she was Ok, as he turned back to his desk full of paperwork "least I'll get a break from that, at least for a while" he thought to himself as he exited his office and closed the door behind him before stopping and motioned to the hidden ANBU around him, "I'm taking a break and visiting a friend, take a break, I'll contact you when I return" the Hokage said and with a flicker of shadows the ANBU was gone.

It had only taken the Hokage about five minutes or so to reach the pedestal entrance to the Namikaze residence, taking a quick second or two to glance around to make sure no-one was around, he bite the tip of his thumb drawing some blood, and wiping the blood over the seal, a second later the blueish portal vortex appeared and the Hokage stepped through it before the vortex disappeared "I must remember to thank Naruto for trusting me with access" he thought as he approached the front door and knocked on it a few times.

Hinata who was out in on the pool's water surface, it had only been a few days since Naruto had left on a mission, but she had worked tirelessly from dawn till dusk and had mastered walking on water, now she was practising her taijutsu on the water, refusing to admit it was a lot more draining on her chakra but this girl was determined to improve.

Having waited outside the front door for a few minutes and not heard anyone come to the front door, the Hokage decided to see if Hinata was in one of the residences training grounds, with a small chakra jump he landed on the roof of the residence and looked around at the various grounds nearby, as he walked along the roof towards the back of the building he noticed a form of a small girl standing on top of the water running through various stances of what looked like taijutsu.

"Ah there she is.." the Hokage said to himself as he approached the girl before jumping down to next to the pool and scaring the life out of the poor girl in doing so, she had lost her chakra balance and Hinata disappeared under the water but soon re-emerged a few seconds later gasping for breath.

"Sorry Hinata, I didn't mean to startle you" said the Hokage honestly as he reached out to help the girl out of the pool, Hinata reached out and accepted the old man's hand as he helped her out of the water "So lord Hokage, what brings you here?" asked Hinata as she walked to a chair nearby and grabbed a towel.

"Well, I thought I could escape the bain of my existence for a bit and decided to see how your training was going while Naruto is out on a mission, but from what I can see Naruto has been training you into the ground to think you have already mastered walking on water I'm surprised to say the least" the Hokage smiled at the girl, resulting in a proud blush spreading across the face of Hinata.

"Umm thank you Lord Hokage, Naruto told me he wanted to test me this week, but with him out of a mission and as I've already mastered it now" Hinata paused for a second "Or so I thought," as she thought back to the Hokage scaring the life out of her and making her lose her chakra balance "I guess it seems I haven't quite mastered it yet, if someone can still scare the life out of me and make me lose my balance on the water, then I guess I still have some more work to do on mastering it then."

The Hokage could only smile "to think that these two kids have mastered walking on water at such a young age, while I can understand Naruto being who his parents and clans were, however Hinata I would never of thought, what did her father say? She was weak? God if only he knew" thinking to himself under the smile, "oh how he couldn't wait for the day Hinata passed the Hyuga clan and left them in the dust, of that he had little doubt."

"Umm lord Hokage, I'm going to take a break, I was wondering if you would like a cup of tea or coffee?" asked Hinata as she was wrapping the towel around her, Smiling the Hokage nodded "sure a cup of coffee sounds nice."

As they both made their way into the house and into the kitchen, Hinata went about putting the kettle on for the water to boil, as the Hokage took off his hat and sat at the table in the kitchen, after a few minutes of silence Hinata had finished making the Hokage a cup of coffee while she had a cold drink from the fridge, picking up the Hokage's cup she walked over to the table and placed it in front of him as she took a seat next to him "Ah thank you very much Hinata" the Hokage said as he picked up the cup and sipped it "lovely" he said placing the cup back down.

"So my dear" the Hokage turned to face Hinata, who had looked up in question "I don't know if Naruto has spoken to you yet, however while he is out of town it gives us a bit of time to talk and catch up" Hinata was a little puzzled after all she didn't know that the Hokage and Naruto had been speaking in private about her "Umm what has Naruto been speaking to you about, if I may ask?."

Hinata said quietly making the Hokage laugh "Do not worry young one, it was nothing bad I can assure you, in fact it is one of the reasons I am here today," the Hokage paused to take another sip of his drink " you see my dear, I know that Naruto has taught you to climb trees and from what I can see you are able to walk on water fine, in all truthfulness both you and Naruto have learnt skills that you don't normally learn until you have passed the academy and then your sensei's teach you when you become genin's.

However I wish to offer you the same chance of training me and Naruto decided on when he first started his training in order to gain more experience." Hinata wasn't sure where this was going, what kind of training? What kind of experience? however she sat there taking a sip of her cold drink which seemed to numb the back of her throat just nodded "well I want to give you the chance at doing some low d-rank missions" the Hokage paused at the almost horrified look on the girl's face, he quickly had to fix this before she bailed out of it completely "of course Hinata, you do not have to make a decision at this very moment, take your time and think about it."

Hinata's thought's was racing at near the speed of light, she knew that Naruto had been doing missions for awhile now and yet he wasn't even in the academy, it was something he and the Hokage had worked out and chalked it up to experience gathering but her thoughts kept coming back to the image of her father and his trademark phase to Chinatown "You are a failure, you are weak, you are no daughter of mine" she couldn't understand if her father thought and always said that she was a failure then why did Naruto or for that fact the Hokage himself, the leader of this very village have so much faith in the young girl, this she needed to know..

"Excuse me lord Hokage?" Hinata said as the Hokage looked up at her from taking another sip of his drink "if I may ask, how come you and Naruto have so much faith in me, when my family and my clan have no faith in me and disowned me." placing the cup back down on the table, he knew where this conversation was going, while he had hoped she had gotten over the fact about her clan and father, he guessed this wasn't the case, then it was time to nip this in the butt before it went further..

"Hinata, for starters you are still a child, do not let your father's words bother you, you see he is trying to compare your ability to that of himself and other Hyuga's his age not your age, and speaking on children your age I only know of one person who is more advanced then yourself and you know this person yourself" the Hokage said as he peered over the rim of the cup taking another sip.

While she did admit that she thought she was doing well, only to find out from the Hokage that someone else her age was better then her and apparently her knew this person as-well, but who, the Hokage could almost see the gears and cogs in Hinata's mind turning then she opened her eyes almost as a bright light bulb could be seen above her head, "of course" she thought "the only other person who was better then her, was the one training her which was Naruto himself" she thought herself as such an idiot for not thinking about Naruto but thinking about him now made her blush a little.

"So it seems you figured out who the other person is now correct?" asked the Hokage and receiving a nod from Hinata "yes, it's Naruto" she said firmly "That is correct, you see usually it takes three years in the academy to become a Genin, Naruto however as young as he is decided against going into the academy just yet and is content doing missions and helping you get stronger, so you both could enter the academy at the same time as people the same age as you both, as you know most of the village don't like Naruto because they see him as the fox not as Naruto, because of this I also thought his academy training may become tainted or sabotaged, however Naruto is smarter in fact he was sometimes to smart for his own good but that's between you and me" the Hokage said earning a small giggle from Hinata before her covered her mouth with her hands to prevent any more giggles through.

"Unfortunately as the case stands, as Naruto considers you a friend, you also might end up having your academy skills sabotaged just because you associate with him, this is why we decided to have you build up mission experience with doing d-rank's like Naruto did and at home Naruto will teach you as-well, of course there are some things that Naruto cannot teach you, but we will cross that bridge when we come to it" the Hokage said looking at Hinata which had visibly relaxed now.

"If I was to do these missions, would I have to wear a mask like Naruto?" asked Hinata earning a raised eyebrow from the Hokage "would you like to wear one then?" asked the Hokage for a minute or so Hinata thought about it before nodding.

The Hokage seemed relieved at the nod from Hinata, in truth he wanted to get Hinata to do some of the d-rank missions due to the fact did so many with his shadow clones, they had been accepting a lot more d-ranks lately, but with Naruto on a c-rank the d-ranks was starting to build up with not enough people doing them he needed another pair of hands, or in this case Hinata's..

"Ok Hinata, I'll have a mask made for you and while wearing it you will be codenamed..."

Gotta hate cliffhangers...


	17. Chapter 16

Reviews:-

BentShuriken ~ you will find out in due time

Flaming Ghurkin ~ thank you for your continued support with this story

_Previously on Naruto: The Legacy Begins.._

_The Hokage seemed relieved at the nod from Hinata, in truth he wanted to get Hinata to do some of the d-rank missions due to the fact did so many with his shadow clones, they had been accepting a lot more d-ranks lately, but with Naruto on a c-rank the d-ranks was starting to build up with not enough people doing them he needed another pair of hands, or in this case Hinata's.._

"_Ok Hinata, I'll have a mask made for you and while wearing it you will be codenamed..."_

It had been about an hour or so since the passing of the sandstorm, and there was no movement throughout the desert, it seemed peaceful almost to peaceful but where was our blonde ninja?

It had taken a few minutes to move with all the weight of the sand on him as Naruto struggled to the surface punching his fist through the sand and penetrating the surface as Naruto slowly began to rise out of the sand, it almost looked like a sand covered monster coming out of the ground, but as the sand began to fall after a few seconds the sand had fallen and a figure was standing, Naruto had survived the storm.

Stretching out and trying to shake loose some sand that was inside his clothes while cursing something about deserts and sand, Naruto climbed out of the crater he was in and grabbed his water bottle before taking some much needed liquids.

"Ahhh, much better" Naruto said as he finished off that canteen of water before placing it back in his jacket and looking up at a crystal clear blue sky, "I wonder where that sand storm had come from" Naruto thought to himself before shrugging it out of his mind at least for now, after all he had better things to do then worry about some desert sand storm, like completing his mission.

Naruto took out a map and compass and took his bearings before finalizing the direction of the village, with a nod to himself he put the stuff away and ran in the direction of the village.

Having traversed most of the remaining daylight he could see what he thought was a mirage of a town in the direction he was running, however he would soon find out as he got closer this wasn't a mirage but the village hidden in the sand, the sand village ninja called Suna..

Night had well and truly fallen before Naruto finally reached the gates of the sand village, as he approached the gates he could feel eyes watching him as he was about to pass through the gates Naruto jumped back reflexivity as a kunai landed where Naruto had been standing a millisecond before.

"Nice reflexes kid, but shouldn't you be at home getting tucked in by your mommy, I'm pretty sure it's passed your bedtime" a voice said that seemed to echo all around Naruto, Naruto wasn't in the mood as he ached and itched all over due to the sand so he decided to let out a small growl.

"Oh look, I think you upset him, better be careful before he runs and tells his mommy on you" another voice had said, however this one appeared to come from one of the gaps in the wall nearby, by now Naruto had enough of this crap and remarks.

"SILENCE!, do you have no respect for a ninja of the leaf village" demanded Naruto, "you a leaf village ninja, don't make me laugh kiddo" said a voice behind him as Naruto was now starting to get pissed off, "Listen you idiots, I am a leaf village ninja, and I'm on a mission from the Hokage to the Kazekage, if you got a problem with that then I suggest you speak to the Kazekage himself then" Naruto shouted.

After a few moments of silence one of the voice finally spoke "...fine, just sit there little boy and we shall see about verifying your story, if it doesn't pan out, I'll personally kick your ass, in the mean time, keep an eye on this so called runt of a boy."

Naruto was fuming, "OK that's it, if one of you insult me one more time, I will not and cannot be responsible for my actions!" yelled Naruto after a minute or so two ninja came up out of the sand to face Naruto "so runt what are you going to do about it then?" said one as the other bent forward and started to poke naruto's mask, "I doubt this kid is even old enough to be in the academy let alone a ninja, if this is a leaf ninja then I'm a best friends with Gaara.."

In a split second Naruto had grabbed the finger that was poking him in the mask and snapped it backwards with a sickening **'CRACK' **the one who had been poking him howled in pain as he held his wrist as looking at the torn back finger (imagine having your finger snapped back to your wrist and staying in that position..)

"I warned you.." Naruto growled as his raised his hands to to a hand sign.

"So the runt wants to play, fine then boy I'm game" yelled the sand ninja without the broken finger,

Naruto started to channel chakra and a second later he yelled "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

within seconds the entire area filled with puffs of smoke which covered the surrounding area, completely blinding both sand ninja, however the screaming and yelling had not gone unnoticed as it drew attention of other sand ninja in the vicinity as more sand ninja jumped into action ready to defend themselves from whatever attacker had started attacking the gate, unknown to them it was the sand ninjas at the gate which started the confrontation.

As the smoke from the jutsu cleared the 9 ninja who had jumped into action to defend the gate soon found themselves sorely outnumbered as hundreds and hundreds of clones had appeared all around the area.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" yelled Naruto "THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND THOSE TWO IDIOTS YOU GUYS CALL NINJA!" roared Naruto as he launched himself towards the two sand ninja who picked a fight with him, unfortunately for Naruto the other ninja joined into the fight and by the time the Kazekage had appeared at the gate due to being informed that there was a boy claiming to be a leaf ninja with a mission from the Hokage to him, having confirmed it to be true and that he was expecting the leaf ninja, the sand ninja sweat dropped thinking back to the insults at the gate moments earlier, as he was about to inform the Kazekage that he would bring the leaf ninja to him personally, another sand ninja suddenly burst though the office doors.

"LORD KAZEKAGE! THERES AN EMERGENCY SOMEONE IS ATTACKING SAND NINJA AT THE GATE!" said the out of breath sand ninja, the Kazekage rose and thanked him "come on, we better go and see what's going on? By the way who was on gate duties with you." glancing at the sand ninja.

"Unfortunately it's Amin and Saoda" said the sand ninja which earned a face palm from the Kazekage, "those two idiots was on gate duty, then no wonder there's a fight going on, they piss off even me, but if they started it like they usually do, I'll personally put them on d-rank missions for the rest of their lives!" thought the Kazekage.

Naruto was spamming out clones left right and centre, he was determined to back those assholes which they called ninja pay, having to resort to Taijutsu as he knew very little Ninjutsu at this point something he cursed about about having to resolve at a later date, but mass clone training taijutsu every day while doing missions clocked up a lot of experience and made him completely unpredictable.

By the time the Kazekage got to the gate he stood there wide mouthed, it looked like the fourth great ninja war going on, there must have been at least a thousand or so clones verses from what he could see from where he was standing eight or nine ninja, however upon closer look the clones seemed to be directing their attacks on two ninja in particular, while only defending against the other seven or so ninja.

He had seen enough "ENOUGH!" roared the Kazekage as he raised his arms as gold dust spread throughout the battlefield busting clones and forming walls between them in an attempt to break up the fighting, the sand ninja upon recognizing the gold dust due the Kazekage had entered the battlefield and demanded them to stop broke off fighting..

Naruto broke off fighting and looked at the gold wall that had formed around him. After a few seconds it started to recede from the battlefield, and back towards a man standing in the battlefield.

"STAY OUT OF THIS OLD MAN IT DOESN'T CONCERN YOU I WANT THOSE ASSHOLES OVER THERE!" demanded Naruto and he flared his chakra in defiance as a sand ninja spoke up "don't you know who he even is?" Naruto shook his head "I DON'T CARE WHO IF HE IS A GENIN OR THE DAMN KAZEKAGE HIMSELF! THOSE IDIOTS OVER THERE INSULTED ME AND THE LEAF VILLAGE NOT TO MENTION ALSO STARTED THIS FIGHT WHICH I INTEND TO FINISH IT!" roared one seriously pissed off Naruto.

The Kazekage raised his eyebrow a little surprised, this kid had balls, as he thought about what the boy had just said before it clicked and turned to Amin and Saoda and also flared his chakra which even made Naruto second guess for a moment and gulp.

Amin and Saoda turned to see their Kazekage looking at them with a 'don't lie to me or your dead' look on his face "well? Does this leaf ninja speak the truth?" demanded the Kazekage, Amin and Saoda stood there stuttering and sputtering trying to come out with some excuse which only infuriated the Kazekage further.

"You two are relieved of your duties and listen and listen closely I want you in my office 9am sharp, get them out of my sight now before I personally kill them myself" demanded the Kazekage before taking a deep breath trying to calm down only to turn at look at the blood smeared mask of the leaf ninja who even he could sense was very very pissed off..

"What the hell old man, I wanted to kick their asses myself" yelled Naruto which earnt a sweat drop from the Kazekage, "I guess you do not know who I am then young leaf ninja?" asked the Kazekage who was trying to calm down a very pissed ninja, "you deaf or something, like I said earlier I couldn't care if you was a genin or the damn Kazekage those assholes was mine!" stated Naruto as the adrenaline was now starting to slowly wear down.

"I am the Kazekage, you would do well to remember that young ninja" said the Kazekage firmly looking directly at Naruto, to which Naruto sweat dropped behind his mask "talk about putting your foot in it Naruto" thought Naruto, "as to those two idiots, trust me when I say I'll be dealing with them tomorrow, after all you are not the only one they have pissed off, now if you follow me, you can finish part of your mission and also if you would kindly explain to me about what had happened here" the Kazekage said as he pointed around him "I would be grateful.."

It had only taken twenty minutes or so to explain what had happened at the gate involving himself and the sand ninja, the Kazekage leaned back in his chair to think about what had Naruto had said,

"Listen... " the Kazekage started to say but stopped mid sentence, "by the way, I forgot to ask you your name?" the Kazekage said looking at Naruto who in turn nodded, "unfortunately only the Hokage knows my name, but I go by the codename 'Fox' Lord Kazekage."

"That is understandable, but to be ANBU for one so young, I am impressed indeed.." the Kazekage said before he was cut off by Naruto "forgive Lord Kazekage, but I am not a member of the Leaf's ANBU, I am simply a leaf ninja who wears a mask to protect one's identity."

The Kazekage nodded "that is understandable, now on to other matters, I believe you are here on a mission to me from the Hokage is this correct?" Naruto nodded and pulled out the letter from the Hokage and handed it to the Kazekage.

_Lord Kazekage,_

_You must forgive me for contacting to you on such short notice and on using such unusual means on communications, however this mission I gave fox was two fold, while he is young it was a test to see if he could complete such a mission, the mission went on fox left the village and exactly thirty minutes later two teams would go after him to gain this letter, if they managed to get it that means he failed, however if fox is currently with you that means he passed, the second part is a private letter which is able to be blood summoned by using the blood seal below._

_You friend _

_Lord Hokage_

"That stupid old timer, what was he thinking" the Kazekage thought as bit his thumb and wiped some blood across the seal letting it glow and with a small poof of smoke another letter appeared on the seal.

Picking up the envelope, the Kazekage opened it after reading it he face palmed..

_Lord Kazekage_

_You are cordially invited to attend the 63th Birthday Party of the Leaf villages Hokage._

_The event will take place in one month on the 8th February_

_Lord Hokage_

"That Idiot" said the Kazekage

* * *

Author Notes:-

it took me a while to figure out the hokages age for this, he died at the age of 68, which was during the summer chuunin exams, naruto was 13 when his team took part and naruto is currently 8 years old in this story, to anyone who wants to argue the facts,

1. look it up

2. do the maths


	18. UPDATE

WOOHOOO 22,000+ VIEWS ON THIS STORY!

I would like to thank everyone who has taken the opportunity to read this story.

You are properly wondering why I am writing this.

Well I have decided to take a small break from writing this story

**BUT FEAR NOT!**

THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED ON THE 1st August

the reason I am taking this small break is three fold.

Firstly, I am switching this story from dream based story to in-depth story

which means due to my new medication I'm no longer sleeping right,

my sleep patterns are screwed to say the least and I'm being knocked straight out so no more dreaming as of now.

Secondly, I need this time to plan the story timeline,

events and things I want to take place within the story and not to mention a shit ton of research involving jutsu's, ages, characters, and other un-named crap..

And finally, I am switching the chapter release to once, maybe twice a week (depending on how writing goes), so that means longer chapters (HOPEFULLY) and a lot more in depth storylines and character designs,..

Thank You Everyone For Reading

Naruto: The Legacy Begins.

And for those readers who love this story,

heres something nice for you..

Naruto: The Legacy Begins

IS ONLY BOOK ONE

OF SEVERAL PLANNED!


	19. Chapter 17

**Well People i have decided to release this chapter a few hours earlier then planned **

**as i know many of my readers have been awaiting this next chapter**

**So here it is as promised**

**Remember to keep up to date with latest news and polls at facebook dot com/c2juk**

**also New story released Naruto/Mei as it's my favorite pairing next to Naruto/Hinata**

* * *

Reviews:-

ZyiareHellsing ~ Thank you for your support

Flaming Ghurkin ~ thank you for your continued support with this story

_Previously on Naruto: The Legacy Begins.._

"_That stupid old timer, what was he thinking" the Kazekage thought as bit his thumb and wiped some blood across the seal letting it glow and with a small poof of smoke another letter appeared on the seal._

_Picking up the envelope, the Kazekage opened it after reading it he face palmed.._

_Lord Kazekage_

_You are cordially invited to attend the 63__th__ Birthday Party of the Leaf villages Hokage._

_The event will take place in one month on the 8__th__ February_

_Lord Hokage_

It hadn't been more then an hour since Naruto had left the office of the Kazekage with the answer to the letter, he was admittingly kinda pissed at the thought that the old man had sent him on this mission with other teams after him to try and fail him, but he had succeeded non the less and was kinda happy about that at least.

Naruto was sitting on one of the roofs of the sand village wondering what to do next, unfortunately he couldn't check himself into a hotel or anything as it was to late at night not to mention he had attacked several sand ninja earlier that evening, so some of the ninja of the village wasn't happy with him but whatever it wasn't like he cared what they thought of him.

The young blonde was just about to lay back on the roof, when something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention, "I know you are there, so why don't you come out" said Naruto who didn't bother turning around, out stepped a small red head holding a brown teddy-bear, "how did you know I was there?" asked the small red haired boy.

Naruto turned his head to face the young boy and said "it wasn't that hard, if you had a hard life like I have you do tend to pick up a few things," the red haired boy stood there with a somewhat puzzled expression on his face, "it can't be any worse then my life" the boy thought but said "you are not from this village are you?" Naruto shook his head "no I'm from the leaf village, but aren't you a little young to be out this late at night surely you must be tired?" quizzed Naruto.

The red head shook his head and slowly said, "I don't sleep," after all he didn't want to say to much in case this boy might hate or worse try to kill him as well," Naruto raised an eyebrow he could sense the boy in front of him was hiding something, but it wasn't his place to say anything.

"By the way, my codename is 'Fox', so what's your name?" asked Naruto who had turned around to face the young red head now, "...it's Gaara" Naruto nodded and was about to say something when he was rudely interrupted..

"**Oi kit, I don't know who you are speaking to out there, but I sense one of my siblings nearby" **echoed a voice in Naruto's head, Naruto shook his head to pull his mind from the fox, "that's gonna take some getting used to" muttered Naruto as he gazed up at the boy now called Gaara, "so he's got a tailed beast in him as well" thought Naruto..

Gaara almost felt like the prey in the eyes of a predator as this blonde boy in front of him shook his head and peered up at him with those crystal blue eyes that seemed to look deep into his soul, Gaara wanted to hide what he was from this boy, as he was from outside the village then he may be one of the few who could see him for what he was not for some monster or demon as the villagers call him.

"Hey fox, if you can hear me, which of your siblings do you think he has?" asked Naruto in his mind while mentally tapping his foot waiting for the stupid fox to answer, **"Hmm if I had to take a guess I would think it's the nut-job Shukaku, I swear though the dude deserves to locked up in a mental institute sometimes well that is if they ever accepted tailed beasts HAHAHAHA."**

Naruto Sweat-dropped under his mask "stupid fox" thought Naruto as he returned his attention back to the red headed boy, Gaara noticed something was amiss with this boy, this was the second time his eyes seemed to gaze over, it was like the lights was on but no-one was in suddenly it almost looked like a sweat drop appeared on his mask, "what the hell" thought Gaara..

"Gaara, is there a park near here with some swings?" asked Naruto, Gaara looked confused for a second but nodded "great, do you want to show me where they are?" asked Naruto who noticed Gaara almost wince at the idea of going to the park, "guess it's the same in any village" thought Naruto.

Naruto got to his feet as Gaara took a step back "come on Gaara, lets head off to the park, I could use a swing or two to clear my head, what about you?" Gaara shook his head "I don't get a chance to go to the park..." Naruto thought he was going to say something else but he decided to cut himself off, but he had a good idea what he was going to say so he decided to finish what Gaara was going to say "...but people fear you and call you names?"..

Gaara was dumbstruck to say the least and mentally said good bye to any hope he had of ever thinking he could have a friend at least from outside the village, Gaara turned and was about to jump away scared for his life when Naruto called out to him "Wait Gaara... lets talk."

Gaara froze mid-step for a few seconds, "why did he tell him to wait, wasn't he afraid that the villagers feared him and called him names" he thought while hugging his bear close to him, as if Naruto could sense what the kid was thinking Naruto spoke up "come on Gaara, lets head to the swings where we can talk in private after all I don't like talking with people watching" Naruto said Thumbing in the direction of several Sand ANBU hiding in the shadows scared shitless that this Leaf Ninja was talking to a monster.

Gaara had also noticed this and looked in the direction of the Sand ANBU and they cowered in fear before turning back to the Leaf Ninja, "How come you do not fear me, unlike everyone else?" asked Gaara, "like I said Gaara, lets head to the swings where we could talk, after all I think it's better to talk where it's nice don't you agree?" asked Naruto which in turn received a nod from Gaara, Gaara turned and let Naruto towards the park.

"Ahh so much better do you not agree Gaara" said Naruto who sat on the swing and pushed off with his feet swinging gently, Gaara just sat on the swing not moving and kept his head down looking at the ground, minutes passed with a eerie silence before Gaara spoke up quietly "How come you do not fear me like the others do?" Gaara said while not taking his eyes of the ground, Naruto stopped swinging on the swing and looked down before speaking "people fear you because they do not understand the difference between a scroll and a kunai which is sealed inside a scroll."

Gaara looked up at the Leaf Ninja for a few minutes before looking back down "I am a monster, I've killed people and I can't control it" Gaara spoke, Naruto looked at Gaara "it's hard to kill but I don't sense evil in you personally, I do sense you have one crazy ass Shukaku inside you though," Gaara's eyes widened at what the Leaf Ninja had just said, "H...how...did..." Gaara never got to finish before Naruto spoke up "how did I know you have a crazy ass tailed beast sealed inside you?."

Gaara nodded and for a few seconds nothing was said, before Naruto finally spoke up, "Well you see a friend told me that you had a... how did he put it.. oh yea now I remember, ' he said he swore the dude deserves to locked up in a mental institute sometimes well that is if they ever accepted tailed beasts and then laughed" this shocked Gaara and made him do something that almost seemed impossible he laughed.

After a few minutes the laughter had died down and those who was hidden in the shadows had huge ass sweat drops, this was the dreaded and feared sand weapon Gaara the one that everyone was afraid of and he was sitting on a swing laughing his ass off to something a leaf ninja had said to him, "So Gaara, you said you don't sleep, is there a reason for it or something?" asked Naruto.

Gaara nodded "Yes, I don't sleep because..." he paused and placed his hand on his stomach, Naruto clocked on " you don't sleep because of the Shukaku correct?" Gaara nodded "yes any time I try to sleep, Shukaku tries to take over" Naruto thought for a thought about his seal and why the nine tails didn't affect him while he was sleeping **"Hey Idiot, you listening it's probably something to do with having a weaker seal or something, I mean your seal is a headache in itself and trust me on this, I head-butted the cage when I woke up and the doors didn't even budge not to mention I have the lump on my head to prove it"** the Kyuubi said which Naruto smirked at before relaying most of what Kyuubi had said.

"Gaara how would you like to be able to sleep without the nutjob trying to take over you?" asked Naruto, Gaara was shocked it almost sounded like he was being given every birthday and christmas present from everyone in the world to him, "I would like that" was the only words Gaara could say, Naruto nodded and got off the swing turning to Gaara and asking him to do the same he asked Gaara to lift his shirt so he could look at the seal, as he knew a thing or two about seals, Gaara placed his prized bear on the swing and lifted his shirt so naruto could see the seal which was visible on Gaara's stomach.

Seconds ticked by and soon turned into minutes as naruto examined the seal before standing up and telling Gaara to put his shirt down, the Sand ANBU hidden in the shadows was scared, not only did this ninja ask want to see the seal they feared he was going to undo the seal and unlease the sand demon on the village, but when the ninja did nothing but look at the seal before standing they relaxed slightly and let out a breath, one of which they didn't even realize that they all had been holding since the ninja asked to see the seal, some of the ANBU had even turned blue due to lack of oxygen.

"Gaara, i'm not going to lie, but whoever sealed the loon inside you is an idiot, even I could do a better seal then that" naruto said as Gaara turned to pick backup his bear from off the swing as naruto turned and sat back down on the swing "you cannot do anything can you" asked Gaara which earnt a shake from Naruto's head "no unfortunately not at this moment in time, one due to my lack of knowleadge about seals, don't get me wrong I can do seals and great seals, but having to convert or replace an existing seal is much harder" Gaara looked down in pain almost like he wanted to cry "the problem Gaara is that the seal that is used to seal the dumbass inside you was created to inanimate objects not living and certainly not a force of nature like a tailed beast and that my friend is the problem."


End file.
